Threads (JeffMads)
by CrowleysGlasses
Summary: {High School AU} Threaders are the rarest people on the planet, only a couple hundred people born with the ability. The threads are different colours, the colour depending on what they think of the other person. So what happens when Thomas Jefferson sees James Madison's side of their thread is blue? (Main Ship is: JeffMads, but has Lams, Mullette and Meggy)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new story! Y****ay! Uh, enjoy? This may be a little confusing, if it is, don't hesitate to ask for an explanation!**

* * *

A Threader |th.|red.|er.| is someone who sees threads connecting two people by the ring finger on their dominant hand. When two people were within a two feet radius of each other, a coloured thread will connect them. The colour is determined by their relationship and what they think of the other. Sometimes, the entire thread may be the same colour. Others, half will be one colour, the other half a different.

For example, if Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson were to stand next to each other, the thread would be black. Hatred.

But, if Jefferson and a random boy passed closely, the thread would be half and half. The boys half orange. He'd heard of Thomas, knew his name, knew his face. But Thomas' half would be white, he had no idea who the boy was.

Only Threaders see the threads. They are the rarest type of people in the world, caused by an incredibly uncommon recessive gene. Both parents must carry said gene for their child to be a Threader. These special people are so rare in fact, that only a couple hundred people are known to be them. This results in speculation and disbelief when someone is to say they see threads. They don't think it's true.

That's why some don't bother saying what they see.

** Colours and their meaning.**

** Purple: Friendship, the darker the purple, the closer the friends.**

** Black: Hate.**

** Orange: Acquaintances. They know each others faces and names, but that's it.**

** White: They have no idea who the other is.**

** Red: Love. **

** Blue: ? ? ? ? ?**

Blue is often seen as hidden feelings. Only those who are very good at hiding how they feel can have a blue thread.

So when a blue thread is sported, Threaders often do everything in their power to figure out how they feel.

* * *

**Words: 337**

**Hope y'all enjoyed! **

**Have a good day/night!**


	2. --1--

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Virginian waltzed into high school, looking down at the small Freshman. His birds nest of hair stood flying in all directions, and he was tall, even for a Senior. He glanced down at his right hand, watching the threads appear then break. Most where white or orange on his side, but the other persons where almost all orange.

Almost every one in the school knew the name Thomas Jefferson.

The tall boy was wearing a baseball jersey and blue jeans, along with white trainers. He passed by Laurens and Hamilton, pausing to look at their thread. The whole thing red.

Love.

Thomas smiled to himself, so cute. He glanced down at his own thread, connected to John.

Orange. They don't really talk, but of course know and acknowledge each other's existance.

Thomas advanced past the two friends, tempted to get them together but deciding against it. He had places to be.

Jefferson walked a couple of steps, ignoring the flood of orange past his right hand until he saw Lafayette.

The thread connecting their hands was purple. Quite a vibrant purple, meaning they were great friends. The darker the purple, the closer the friendship. Thomas dragged his attention to Hercules and Lafayette, they were flirting casually, but insisted they were only friends. Thomas knew this was a lie. Their thread had been red since Lafayette arrived at the school.

He """accidentally""" shoved the tall Frenchman in the back, making the boy fall forward and plant a kiss onto the Irishmans lips. Lafayette went to leap back, but leaned right into it when Mulligan kissed back.

Thomas grinned, continuing past the new couple, over to his homeroom.

It was almost completely empty, just one boy sat hunched over in the corner seat, nose buried in a Victor Hugo novel Lafayette had leant him. The teacher wasn't sat at the desk, meaning the small boy was all alone. Thomas walked over to him quietly, peeking over his shoulder. An incredibly dark purple thread connected their fingers.

The boy whipped around.

"Hey, Thomas!" He placed a scrap of paper in the book to mark his placing, closing the novel.

"What' shaking, Jimmy James?" Thomas chuckled, sliding into the wood seat next to the small Virginian.

"Nothing much, how are ya?" James pushed his book to the side, relaxing.

"Eh." Thomas smiled, shrugging. "Whatcha reading this time?"

James slid the book over to Thomas, "Les Miserables."

"Laf?"

"Hell yeah." James smirked, watching the door carefully.

Alexander walked in, laughing with Laurens, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. Thomas spied the thread, confirming what he'd seen earlier. Yup, love.

James followed Thomas' gaze to the air between John and Alex's fingers, raising an eyebrow. " What are you looking at?"

Thomas snapped his head back to look at James embarrassingly. "Uh, nothing!"

"Okay..." James said in suspicion. "Where's Lafayette?" James looked around at the classroom. "He and Hercules always come in with Alexander and co."

Thomas smiled. "Probably making out with his new boyfriend."

"What!?" James exclaimed, he was never told of this! "Who!? That doesn't explain Hercules!"

"It does if Herc's the boyfriend."

Laurens sat in front of James and Thomas, spinning around in his seat. "Couldn't help but overhear," he began. Thomas looked at the two threads protruding from the smaller boys ring finger on his right hand. One was orange, the other a very very soft lilac. The lilac one connected to James' hand.

"You mean, you were listening in?" Thomas snapped.

Alexander joined his friend, a little look of surprise painted into his face. "That's right!" He smiled at John. "What do you mean, Lafayette and Hercules? We know they're totally in love, but they're both far to awkward to actually make a move."

Thomas crossed his legs, one over the other, staring at the two black threads and red thread stringing from his left hand. "Yeah, that's why I made it for them."

"Pardon moi?" Alexander was proper shocked now.

"Why are you staring at Alex's hand?" John questioned, watching Thomas take his glance away and to their faces.

"Am not." He rolled his eyes, darting a look of help me to James. "Anyway, yeah, I made the move. I pushed Lafayette into him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, James." Thomas placed his hands on the desk, not bothering to look at the strings.

James hummed his response before Alexander spoke to again. "Why?"

"Why what?" Thomas chortled, fixing his jersey.

"Why'd you get them together? Why do you care about Hercules' relationships?"

"I don't." Thomas smirked, "I care about Lafayette's."

John shrugged, "well, thanks I guess. It was torture seeing all the tension between them."

"Not a problem." Thomas outstretched his hand, and John shook it, the threads connecting their hands turning a soft shade of purple.

Alexander grimaced, shaking the hand too, the black string staying the same. "Yeah, thanks. Whatever." He wiped his hand on his green hoodie, as if trying to get rid of all the Thomas on his hand.

"Indeed."

Then, two sets of footsteps sounded outside, before Lafayette and Hercules appeared in the doorway, flushed. Lafayette composed himself before advancing into the classroom.

"Bonjour, mes amis!" Lafayette smiles, realizing he was holding Hercules' hand and dropped it suddenly.

"Hey, guys." Hercules waved bashfully, smiling up at Lafayette softly.

"So, how was your make out session?" Alexander wiggled his eyebrows, literally making the Lenny face.

Both teenagers flush red, and Lafayette laughs awkwardly, and Hercules rubbed the back of his neck.

"De quoi parlez-vous, mes amis?" (What are you talking about, my friends?) Lafayette laughed a little to hard, sitting down next to Laurens, which forced Hercules next to Alexander.

James giggled, picking up his book again. Thomas felt his heart melt a little, leaning forward to listen to their conversation.

"We know more than you think." John smirked and winked jokingly, making Alexander chuckle. Hercules looked away, mumbling something in Irish Gaelic.

Lafayette chuckled to himself, stopping when Hercules glared at him from behind Alexander. He hung his head in his hands, swearing in French under his breath.

"Watch your fucking profanity!" Alexander joked.

John punched Alexander's arm. "For real though, if you two end up together, we're completely okay with that!"

"It's true." Hercules smiled, eyeing Lafayette.

"Well we'll see how it goes."

James continued reading his book, "I ship it..."

"Huh?" Thomas glanced over to James, smiling.

"I said I ship it!" Madison closed his loom again, leaning his head on the taller teens shoulder, yawning.

"How much sleep did you get, Jemmy?" Thomas asked seriously, now feeling a little concerned about his best friend.

"Uhh..." James looked off in thought, "four hours?"

"Jemmy!"

"Don't call me that."

"You need to get more sleep!" Thomas exclaimed, patting the short man's hair.

"Maybe... I just got invested in Les Mis ya know? And before I knew it, it was two o'clock in the morning and I had to get up in five hours..." James chuckled, sniffling.

Thomas sighed, shaking his head. "What will we do with you?"

"I don't know."

Lafayette looked behind him at Thomas, shooting him the death eye.

Oh shit.

"Thomas. Can I talk to you? Outside." He stood, chair scratching against the wood floor.

"Yeah, sure!" Thomas said nervously, leaving James and stepping outside.

They leave the classroom, and Lafayette immediately hugged the slightly taller Virginian. "Thank you so much."

"For what, Gilly?" Thomas smiled, looking at the French Teens bun.

"For pushing me into 'Erc."

"Not a problem, Gil."

The two started back into the classroom, and Thomas sat next to James again, making pleasant discussion.

Lafayette sat next to Hercules this time, smiling. The first thing he said was, "James and Thomas." The others turned to look at the Virginians behind them, then back at Lafayette who continued.

"I ship it."

* * *

**Words: 1,336**

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**Have a great day/night!**


	3. --2--

_**SteamPunk** **Wilson:**** Whoa, this is an interesting concept! I can see how slow burn would work with this! Nice :)**_

**Reply: Aww! Thanks! And yeah, I have plans! **

_**Guest: :Love this story so far!**_

**Reply: Thank you so much! I already love writing this!**

* * *

_Thomas' P.O.V_

The teacher, Mr Fergerson, walked into the classroom, drooping slightly. He sat at his desk with a tired sigh, turning on his computer, occasionally glancing up as students began filling the classroom. I watched as Burr and Lee walked in together, discussing god knows what. I spied their thread, it was a dark shade of purple, great friends. Nice. Then James Reynolds and his neighbour/girlfriend, Maria Lewis. I couldn't help but notice their thread. Maria' side was Blue, hidden feelings. And James' black. Hate? No. I shook it off, watching the three Schyluer Sisters walk in, arms linked, purple strings attracting them. I watched James' gaze rise from his book as he watched Angelica sit at the other side of the classroom. I caught his glance and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Stop it." He hit my arm playfully, retreating his eyeline back to the page, every so often looking up.

I heard laughing in front of me, but I wasn't really listening. Then, there was someone in front of me and my phone had been slammed on the desk. "Yes? Can I help you?" I looked up. "Oh, hey, Pegs."

"Hola, my friend!" She giggled, fixing the yellow scrunchie in her hair. "How are ya?"

"I'm aight." I reached for my phone but she picked it up.

"What's your password?" Peggy questioned, turning it on.

"And why would I tell you that?" I laughed, lunging forwards again.

"It's 1789." James said, not looking up from his novel.

"James!" I squeaked, slapping his shoulder. Peggy unlocked my phone, cheering with triumph. "Peggy, give it back!"

"Nope!" She popped the 'p', running from me to her sisters, laughing.

"Peggy!" I exclaimed, leaping from my chair and chasing after her. I heard James chuckle, shaking his head and placing the book in his bag to watch our shenanigans unfold. "Give it back!"

"No!" She exclaimed, damn she can run. "I wanna look at your messages!" I screamed internally, anything but that!

"Don't!" I yelled, skidding to a halt as she opened my WhatsApp.

"Too late!" She clicked on my most recent chat, labelled, **_Large Bagguette._**

Peggy scanned the chat, laughing evily the whole time. "Oooh!" She giggled. "Hem-Hem,"

"Pegs, stop it."

"At 10 pm last night, Lafayette messaged you, saying," Lafayette spun around at the mention of his name and the teacher just groaned, watching Peggy sit on a table, "when's the Math homework due?" The class shrugged, not an unusual conversation.

"Thomas responded with, tomorrow why?" Peggy laughed. "Lafayette said, I haven't done it, so I'm fucking screwed then."

Lafayette looked away. "I did it this morning."

"Thomas responded, yeah, especially with our bitch math teacher." Peggy chortled. "To which Laf said, could be worse, she could be a pedo."

The class collectively chuckled, Kings High was known for its exceptional teachers, but the English ones are weird as fuck. I bit my lip, maybe she wouldn't view the chat with...

"Burr!" Peggy cheered, and said teen groaned, ending his conversation with Lee.

"What?!" He walked towards Peggy, a lilac purple thread connecting their fingertips.

"Kindly read your part of this chat?"

"Mkay."

Peggy cleared her throat. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Hey, Burr."

"Yo?" Burr rolled his eyes, "this is stupid." He murmured.

Peggy ignored him. "I need help."

"What with, I'm kinda busy."

"I think..." SHIT. PEGGY DON'T YOU DARE OUT ME I SWEAR TO LIN MANUEL MIRANDA AND ALL OF GOD THAT I SHALL SMITE YOU! "Sorry, I can't say this." She said, a look of sadness crossed her face.

I thought for a moment before my demeanour changed. She was just having a laugh, plus, it's always easier if someone else says it for you, right?

"Just..." I looked up at Peggy, said girl swung her legs. "Just rip the band aid off."

This time, it was Burr who spoke up. "You sure, bro? This is serious shit."

I sighed, "yeah. Just do it, Pegs." I laughed to myself. "Plus, if I don't let you tell every one, you'll tell Angelica, who'll tell everyone!" The tall girl chortled, not bothering to defend herself. It was the truth anyway. And I've learned not to hide from the truth.

She nodded with determination, and the purple thread between us turned a slightly darker shade. "I think I'm gay."

The class gasped, and I heard James drop his phone. Lee snorted. "You're only now just realizing?!"

I was about to say something when Burr continued. "You sure?"

"Yeah, gay as all of Satan."

"Well, congrats?" Burr sighed, "who'd ya fall for?"

Peggy looked down at my phone. "Aww!" She exclaimed, tossing my phone to me, which I caught. "You don't say who!"

"Because I don't know if I fell for them or not!"

Lee spoke up again, "as I've said, you're only just realizing!?"

I stared at him, "what?"

Charles tilted his head to the side, "we've been shipping you and James ever since like, middle school." The class murmured in agreement.

"What?" A quiet voice from the corner spoke, breaking the noise.

"Oui, sorry, James. It is what it is! You're just so... perfect for each other!" Lafayette exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Perfect for each other?

I mean, we've been best friends as long as I can remember, he's always been by my side. When Sally broke my heart, when I broke my wrist jumping a fence (look it up, he actually did that), when I was suspended for getting in a fist fight with Hamilton.

**He **was the one that cleaned me up.

**He **was the one that dried my tears.

**He **was the one that stayed by my side.

**He **was the one that never gave up on me.

**He **was the one that cared for me.

**He **was the one that had been there since I was young.

How am I only now just noticing his adorable nature, his stance, the way he shrinks in on himself when he's nervous? How am I only just now realizing that James is small and smart and funny yet shy? How am I only now seeing his perspective on the world is amazing? How am I only just now remembering how he's never left my side? How am i only now seeing, that he is perfect?

How am I only now just noticing, that my side of the thread was never purple!?

It was Red.

* * *

The bell rang and I sprinted from class, bag bouncing uncomfortably on my back. I raced to my first class, Home Economics. At least I don't share this class with James! That should give me enough time to think.

I arrived at the class early, setting my bag down and sinking into the uncomfortable wood school. Eliza walked into class next, her feet tap tap tapping against the marble floors of this classroom. The teacher, Miss Murphy, gave her a little wave, going back to writing on the board.

"Hey, Tom." Eliza smiled weakly, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Hey, Eliza." I sighed, hanging my head.

"Why'd you run? James was calling on you."

I could feel the bile pool in my mouth and I felt sick at the mention. I gagged, running to the sink, spitting the contents of my mouth into it. "Are you okay, Mr Jefferson?" The teacher called across the classroom, finishing her writing with a flick.

I wiped my mouth, "dandy." I sat back in my seat and Eliza looked down sadly.

"Are you alright?" She questioned as the classroom filled up.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." The thread connecting our hands was a dark purple, Eliza's the Schyluer sister I'm closest with.

Charles Lee sat at our table, along with Maria Lewis who waved sheepishly at Eliza. I zoned out as Miss Murphy taught us how to make a casserole, until I was called on.

"Jefferson!" The class laughed, what was going on? "Care to repeat louder what you were saying?"

Fuck. What was I murmuring?

"Not really." I slipped off my tongue before I could stop it. The classroom sniggered, and Miss Murphy rolled her eyes.

"Watch your tone."

"Will do."

The class ended and I checked my phone, Math. Fun. I started down the busy hall, spying other threads. I never truly noticed how much black there is. At least 1/4 of the threads I spotted were black, or maybe really dark purple. It could just be the lighting. I hope it was all purple, that all these people were friends.

Someone tapped my shoulder, "Thomas!" I whipped around, seeing James.

"Hey." I didn't look at our thread, no, no way. I won't. I can't bring myself to.

"What happened in Homeroom? Are you okay?" He clutched a History textbook to his chest, head tilted in confusion.

Goddamn it, James. Why are you so adorable?

"Nothing, I just..." I raked my brain for a plausible excuse, "I felt a little ill, that's all."

James saw right through it, "no you don't. Was it because of what Lafayette and Lee said?"

He's pretty smart. I should stop underestimating him.

I clapped softly, "you're right. Sorry." I looked away.

"It's alright, I was freaked too." He turned into our Math class, and I followed on his heels.

I chuckled and Mrs Swingler glared at me, "sit down, Thomas and James." She looked up at the clock, "You are three minutes late."

I rolled my eyes, sitting at my desk in between Lafayette and James. I pulled out my homework and jotter, sighing. Lafayette was tapping his pen on the desk, making slight alterations to his homework with a frown. "What's up, Frenchie?"

He turned to me, fixing his bun swiftly. "I've got zis all wrong, I give up." I laughed, pointing at a question.

"15."

"What?" He looked perplexed, following my gaze.

"Number 15, the answer is 15 too." I smiled.

He returned it graciously, writing the answer swiftly. James looked at my desk, chewing his pencil. " Ready?"

"What for?" I chuckled, staring at him.

I examined our thread. Purple on his side. I need to look.

Red.

"Ready for Math?" I shook my head, and James laughed. I was really trying to erase the thought of the red thread, but answered his question too.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Words: 1,811**

**I hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Have a great day/night!**


	4. --3--

_**SteamPunk Wilson: ****Oh, Thomas's feelings start to grow! Nice one Peggy!**_

**Reply: Hell yeah! Go Pegs!**

* * *

**I'm so glad people are liking this story! I'm having so much fun!**

* * *

_Thomas' P.O.V_

I slammed the door to my home closed, sighing. Math was the usual, handed over homework, chatted with James (although it was more awkward this time), got about fifty thousand warning, went through the hell of other subjects and got the bus home.

I slid my headphones off, "Pops! I'm home!" I called, dropping my backpack by the stairs. No reply. He must be out again. I opened up WhatsApp on my phone.

_**MacaroniBitch: Hey, Jem.**_

_**Jemmy: Yeet?**_

_**MacaroniBitch: My dad's out, wanna come over?**_

_**Jemmy: I've got history homework.**_

_**MacaroniBitch: Me 2, wanna do it together?**_

_**Jemmy: Yeah sure. One sec.**_

I smiled, thank God James only stays next door.

_3rd P.O.V_

James groaned, throwing his phone down. It was getting harder and harder to hide the feelings. He can't see the threads, but everything in him is saying that Thomas can. Every part of him is saying that Thomas can see the colour of his thread. Everything is telling him that Thomas is a Theader.

He picked up his phone again, along with his backpack and looked in the mirror. He'd done plenty of research on Threaders, which just so happened to be the History assignment that everyone in Senior year had been given. To find out the History of Threaders. He knew what the colours meant. And he knew that his side of the thread was Purple, so was Thomas, right? Well, no. James was weirdly amazing at hiding emotions, but after school that day, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up. Blue. Blue means hidden feelings. So was his thread purple or blue? He wished he knew. If Thomas really was a Threader, he could tell him.

"Mom!" James yelled, running down the stairs, his bag bouncing against his back.

"James?" His mother walked out the kitchen. "Are you going to Thomas'?"

"Yeah, I'll be back for dinner though." He smiled, opening the front door.

"Okay, sweetie!" She kissed his forehead.

"Mom!" He whined, giggling. "Bye!" And he left, closing the door behind him.

_Thomas' P.O.V_

I heard the front door open and froze. Was it James or Pops?

"Tom! Are ya upstairs?"

James.

"Yeah, come on up!" I lay starfished on my bed, reading the YIAY book that I received from James for my 18th birthday.

I heard his footsteps come up the stairs, and my door opened. "Hey, Tom!" He grinned, dropping his bag by the bookcase in the corner.

"How are ya?" I smiled, closing the book.

"I'm good," he looked at what I was reading, "aww, is that the book I got you?"

I nodded, sitting up speedily. My head spun, "I sat up to fast!" I chortled, smiling wider as James snorted.

"Are you okay?" He moved and sat next to me.

"'M fine!" I looked down at his hand.

Woah.

I've never seen this before. I've never seen a flickering thread.

It went from dark purple, to a beautiful Oxford blue, back to purple. It was distracting, so I forced myself to look up. James cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Our history projects on..."

"Threaders." I said through a gritted smile.

"Yeah! So, first of all, I know some things, but not much so, we can male notes first then work on the essay?"

I nodded reluctantly, this could go badly, or horribly.

"Right, so," James took a deep inhale, "I know what some of the colours mean." He listed the colours and their meaning, but I kind of zoned out. I know all this. I'm forced to see it every day anyway.

"Is there anything you know?" James smiled.

I blinked myself back to reality, god, his smile is adorable. "Well, I know the darker the purple, the closer the friendship."

He scribbled this down in a notebook he must have retrieved while I was daydreaming. "How do you know that? It wasn't on any websites I used."

I panicked internally, "uh- I just... I just know, books and shit." I winced, I thought I took drama? I'm clearly incredible shit at it. Or maybe James does that to me. Or, it could be the nervousness of people knowing I'm a Threader. I suppose there's nothing wrong with it, but people won't believe me. It's to rare, and I'd rather not have a reputation as a liar.

"Okay," James shrugged.

HOW DID THAT WORK?!

"Anything else?" He smiled up at me, leaning on his hand.

"Uh..." I looked off in thought. "Yes! People have to be within 2 feet of each other for a Threader to see the threads."

He nodded, writing it down. James seemed to be bopping his head to a tune that wasn't there. Maybe he's singing in his head. I wonder what he sounds like out loud. Probably cute. What the hell, why am I thinking this? Or have I always thought this but I'm only just now acknowledging it? I don't know. It's frankly a little disquieting.

"Cool..." I grinned, pushing some hair behind my ear. From my peripheral vision I could see the thread flickering again, it paused for a second or two on blue before going back to purple. And repeat.

I whistled. "Lets think..." I pulled out my phone. "Oh! Threaders are so rare that only a couple hundred people exist?"

"I've already got that." James sighed.

"Well..." What am I doing. "Threads can flicker, from colour to colour."

James pulled a face of satisfaction, "How do you know this stuff? I've read the books, looked at the websites, watched the documentaries, yet I'm learning more with you!" He finished writing and placed his pen down, smiling.

I swiftly wiped away the sweat starting to fall on my forehead. "I just... I..." Fuck, abort, abort! "I knew a Threader?"

James rolled his eyes, "Okay then." Ah.

Shit.

He can see right through me, I know he can. He knows more than he's letting on. Should I tell him? Or would that make him ask, ' What colours our thread?!' And then I'd have to lie. And I don't like lying to James.

"Yeah." I tugged at the zip of my jersey before giving up and tossing it carelessly across the room.

"Be careful, you might break something." James chuckled.

This made me laugh too. God, it's so infectious, if he giggles, I just have to too.

"Look, my dad probably won't be back until 3 am tomorrow, drunk off his head, so, option one, I come eat dinner with you. Or."

James grinned.

"Option 2, you stay here and we order take out?"

James was already dialing him mom. "Hi, yes! Hey, Mom!" He nodded. "Yes, mhm. I'm fine. Look," he paused before laughing. "Okay, thanks!"

I knit my eyebrows in confusion. He never asked.

"She already knew what I was going to say."

This guy can read my mind, I swear.

"Awesome!" I stood up, "pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese." He stood too.

"Wanna go downstairs, I forgot to tell you I got Smash Bros last week." A

And James was off, flying down the stairs. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! YOUR BEST FRIEND! THAT YOU HAVE SMASH!"

I laughed, typing the numbers for the local (awesome) Chinese takeout. I'd memorized James' order from all the times he'd stayed over.

I leapt down the stairs three at a time, already hearing James woop. "I BAG KIRBY!"

I selected Link (Zelda) and turned to James.

"You're on."

* * *

**Words: 1,313 (wooow)**

**I hope y'all liked! I'd really appreciate it if you left a review! **

**Hope y'all had a great day/night!**


	5. --4--

_**anikamaya: Ahhh, I love it. Please continue! I will definitely keep my eye on this one**_

**Reply: Thank! I'm loving it too!**

_** : I love this au SO MUCH**_

**Reply: Me too, like HOLY SHIT**

* * *

**Also, this whole book will be in Thomas' point of view, unless I say so.**

**TW: Abuse**

* * *

I heard the doorbell go as James destroyed me at Smash Bros. I stood, "Okay, before you beat me again, I say we eat Chinese."

He nodded, "kay, sure why not?"

The doorbell was rung again and I shot up, scared the delivery person would leave with my food. I swung the door open, smiling. "Hello!"

"Are you Thomasm Jefferson?" I glanced down at our thread, just as I suspected, white.

"I am." The male shoved some bags in my hand.

"$15"

I placed the bags on the ground, reaching into my back pocket and handing him twenty bucks. He gave my a five and walked away with a sigh. "James!" I called, picking up the two bags and advancing into the living room.

"You got me-" He grinned.

"Shredded chilly beef, yes." James giggled, god that's cute. He shot up off the floor and onto the couch, bouncing excitedly.

"I'm starved, hurry up." He said sternly, staring right at me. I laughed, placing the bags of takeout next to him, and grabbing the corner tables and dragging it over. I placed it beside James and sat next to him, pulling two containers from the bag.

"Dig in."

James pulled the paper covering off the top, grabbing a plastic fork from the bag too, shovelling shredded beef into his mouth. "Slow down, you'll choke." James just gave me the finger, continuing to eat. "Wow, rude." I joked, grabbing a fork myself and chewing some sweet and sour chicken.

"Thomas? Have you got soda or juice or something?" He questioned, grinning.

"Honestly, I don't know. Pops hasn't been shopping in a while. So, possibly not." I smiled back, before adding, "Sorry."

James expression flickered to concern then back to happiness, "it's fine." He beamed, sticking his fork into my food and taking some.

I faked a dramatic gasp, placing my hand on my chest in forged offence. "How dare you!"

"I'm trying something new, okay!" James giggled and my heart was set a fluttering, how long have I ignored these feelings?

I chortled too, "Well, do you like it?"

James didn't reply, but stabbed some more more of my meal, smiling goofily. I shook my head in disbelief, scooping up some rice and swallowing. "Hungry much?" I laughed, watching him continue to gobble Chinese at the speed of light.

"Yes!" James paused only to speak before going straight back to eating.

I snorted, taking a prawn cracker and biting into it with a crunch. James slowed, flopping back onto the couch. "You alright there?"

"Eh?" James sighed through his nose, shifting to lie on my lap.

I flushed red, looking away and pretending to cough. "Are you okay?" James looked up at me innocently, blinking speedily.

I gazed down into his big, deep brown eyes. I felt as though I was swimming, possibly even drowning in his eyes. There was bright twinkles in them, sparkling as he spoke. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" I smiled, looking at the thread connecting our fingers.

Why is his flickering? Why isn't it just purple? I wish it was just purple. Then everything could go back to normal and my feelings would disappear! But no, it has to be confusing, doesn't it?

"Why do you always stare at people's hand?" James questioned. "You've done it ever since I've known you, and I never thought to ask."

I panicked, realizing my heart rate was speeding up, even faster when I remembered the small boy was laying on my lap. "I don't know, I just... do." I shrugged, "I don't know why, it's just something I do."

James narrowed his eyes, he knows something. "Are- Whatever."

"Jemmy?" I whispered, patting his hair.

"Yeah?"

"I-" I stopped. I can't do this. "Nothing. I forgot."

"Must of been a lie." He chortled, humming.

"Something your mom says?"

"Yeah."

I chuckled, spooning some more rice into my gob, licking my lips. "Tommy?"

"Whaaaaat?" I laughed, flicking some rice at him.

James opened his mouth, attempting to catch the rice in his mouth. He shuffled on my lap, pouting. "I'm hungry."

"Then get something else from the bag." James shot up, pulling another container from the bag happily.

"Ooh, beef and black bean." I leaned over, attempting to snatch it from him. "Mine!"

* * *

"James!" I shouted, shaking his unmoving body. "James! Get up!" I kept shaking him. "Please get up!"

"Ughhh, fine!" He sat up, rolling over on the floor. I giggled, sinking down next to him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I smiled, watching him smile back.

"Kay, alright." James grinned, standing. "What? What are you looking at?" I shook my head, looking away. I was staring at him!? Why!? What!? What's wrong with me?

"Uhh..." I bit my lip, "Hercules?"

I saw James think, "Why would we want to watch a guy in our class?" He sniggered.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So fucking funny." I said sarcasticly, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, okay, we'll watch it!" James smiled, and I hopped onto the sofa, patting the spot next to me. James jumped up next to me. I grabbed the remote, switching on the TV and turning on the DVD player.

"Okay, so maybe I had the disc in the T.V. already! Don't judge!" I smiled hearing James giggle. I lay down, setting my head on his lap and facing the TV, watching the familiar Disney logo play.

* * *

I yawned, leaning into James' hand. He was gently playing with my hair, twirling it around his finger as he watched. "Zero to Hero, just like that!" I sung under my breath, listening to James hum along.

"You're a great singer, have I ever said that?" James smiled, continuing to fiddle with my hair. "I think so anyway..."

I blushed a little, "thanks." I felt James' hand slip down to the hair near the back of my neck, fingers occasionally brushing my skin, which made me shiver. I didn't say anything, but felt myself subconsciously leaning into James' touch.

"Are you cold?" James asked, placing his hand on my chest.

"Uh..." Oh my god. His eyebrows furrowed, taking his hand back up to my hair. "N-no, just... nothing." I smiled.

"Okay."

Oh. He stopped pottering with my hair. I liked it too.

* * *

The movie finished and I sat up.

"Oh crap!" James checked his phone. "Sorry! So sorry! I need to go!" He ran upstairs, grabbing his bag and leaping back down. He opened the front door. "See ya tomorrow, Thomas!"

"Ta ta, James!" The door closed with a soft shutting sound. I flicked the channel to Rick and Morty, sighing before checking my phone. 10pm. When will Pops be back? Will he be drunk? Will he be angry? Will I be okay?

* * *

I stayed up, knowing if Pops was drunk he'd be mad if I was asleep. The door opened then closed with a slam and a man staggered inside. " Thomas!"

"Pops? Is that you?" I shouted back, nervousness bubbling inside of me.

"Thomas! Come here, give your father a hand!"

I shot up from my seat, looking at the obviously wasted man I call father in front of me. "How are you, Pops?"

"Fine! Fine!" He smiled. Ah, good. He's happy drunk this time, how lucky am I!?

"Would you like some water? Maybe coffee?" I attempted a smile, glancing down at the thread connecting us. Ah, yes. His side is blue, obviously hidden hatred, but mines is black. I was never good at hiding my emotions.

"A coffee!" He slapped my back, clearly playfully but I still flinched. He's never hit me before, never laid a finger on me in rage. But he had threatened me, and has talked me down. But, you know, he's just messing around. He's just been drinking! That's all! "Go on, son!"

I nodded, scattering from the hall and making him a coffee. I poured one cream and two sugars in, progressing into the living room, where Pops was sat, already drifting off to sleep. I placed the coffee on the side table, nodding softly before leaving the room. I shut the door, leaping up the stairs.

* * *

I changed into pyjamas, shaking under the covers. I could hear my father yelling at something. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Who is he shouting at?

"DON'T YOU FUCKING HANG UP! I'LL KILL HIM! I WILL!"

I'm shivering.

"DON'T DISAGREE! YOU KNOW I WON'T HESITATE TO SHOOT HIM!"

I'm shaking.

"I WILL SHOOT MY-"

I tell myself it's fine.

"YES! HANG UP AND I'LL SHOOT MY FUCKING SON!"

I'm frozen. I can't move. He's going to kill me. He's never even hurt me, but he's going to kill me.

There was silence. "YES! I WILL! NO I'M NOT DRUNK!"

Yes you are.

"I WON'T HESITATE, BITCH!"

Then there was no noise. This was scarier than the shouting. There was stamping up the stairs, and my door flew open. Oh fuck, I think I'm about to die. This is it. This is my end.

"Thomas." His voice was smooth and calm.

I poked my head out from the covers, pretending I was asleep. "Yes, Pops?"

His expression morphed to disgust. "Do you know," he cocked his head, "what I've fantasized doing to you?"

The venom and hatred in his tone sent shivers down my spine. "L-like what, Pops?"

He chuckled. "Things I know are bad..."

I sat up, eyes wide in fear. I'm going to die.

"What bad things, Pops?" I need to stop talking.

"Things that hurt..." He shut my bedroom door with a slam. He beckoned me towards him. "Come here, Thomas." I was more terrified of what would happen if I didn't go over, so did as he said.

"W-whats the matter, Pops? Did I make your coffee wrong?"

He didn't reply, but ruffled my hair roughly, smiling sinisterly. "No no, I think you need to learn. Clearly, school doesn't teach you well enough."

"A-about what?"

"Discipline."

* * *

I woke up the next day, on my floor, my hand bleeding and my face bruised. I checked my clock, okay, I have enough time. I leapt to my feet, changing into jeans a black v-neck t-shirt and white trainers. I sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door. I glanced in the mirror, touching my cheek. I winced. Ouch. I opened the cabinet, grabbing the foundation left over from a while back. I spread it over the bruise, making sure to blend well. I smiled, nobody can see it now.

I ran downstairs, grabbing my backpack and some money off the counter for breakfast and lunch, before leaving the house, just in time to catch the bus.

* * *

"Hey, Thomas!" James smiled, waving me over. I slid into the wood stool of homeroom, smiling. I looked down at our thread, his was still flickering. It rested on blue for ages before changing to purple. What is this?

"Hello, Jemmy."

"What time was your dad back yesterday?" James cocked an eyebrow, smiling.

I touched my cheek, "uh... one thirty or something." I sucked my cheeks in, realizing that most likely reveals the bruise and stopped.

"He didn't... do anything? Did he?" I could hear the concern in his voice, and it broke me.

"No?"

"Thomas."

I looked away.

"Yes."

"Talk."

* * *

**Words: 1,975**

**Ooooof, I'm so sorry.**

**Hope y'all had a great day/night!**


	6. --5--

_**anikamaya: **__**Thomas's dad is a dick! I hope James makes him feel better...**_

**Reply: HE IS A DICK**

_**abibliophobiac 49 bookie: NO DON'T HURT MY TOMMY EVIL**_

**Reply: I'm sorry! I feel evil!**

* * *

"I don't feel like talking, James..." I insisted, shifting in my seat.

James grabbed my wrist, widening his eyes. "Thomas, you need to tell me! I-"

"Look, I... I can't right now." I winced, his thumb was covering the cut on my palm. "I need to think, but I promise I'll talk to you another day." I shook my arm.

James released my wrist, frowning. "Just as long as you tell me. I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you." He ran a hand through my hair, fiddling with the strands by my neck.

"I will... I promise." I watched the thread move up and down. I still can't help but feel shocked every time I see my half is red. Even though I know I love him, I can't help but feel scared. I noticed his thread isn't flickering anymore. It's just... blue.

He's hiding something. I know it.

But what?

James, why are you hiding your feelings? What do you feel that you aren't expressing. I know I'm terrible at hiding emotions, so I guess I'm lucky you're oblivious. Or do you know? Is that what you're hiding?

I don't know.

* * *

_3rd Person P.O.V_

* * *

James bit his lip, bouncing his leg. The bus slowed and some more students clambered on, sleepily and groggily. He looked out the window, sighing. He knew he had to get through to Thomas.

'I wish you would talk to me... we've never hidden anything. Well, I have. And I'm sorry, but this is serious...' James thought to himself, his mind racing. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass, feeling the bus jolt. He fell back, onto Thomas, and blushed deeply.

"S-sorry, Thomas."

"No it's fine..." Thomas glanced away, smiling and shifting so James was more comfortable.

"Aww..." Charles Lee gushed, passing the friends and sitting behind them. Aaron smiled at him.

Thomas flushed a light pink, brushing James off his shoulder in embarrassment. "What's our first class again?"

James thought for a second. "PE, I think. Did you bring a kit?"

Thomas panicked silently to himself. "Nope. But I always keep a kit in my locker!" He almost yelled the last part in happiness.

"Shut up, Thomas!" James elbowed the tall man, giggling.

Thomas looked behind him, giving a whistling Aaron the death glare. "Stop it, or reap the consequences." He joked, still staring him down.

Aaron stopped, staring at his friend Lee.

* * *

_Thomas' P.O.V _**(I'm sorry for all the P.O.V changes.)**

* * *

The bus stopped outside the school and students scrabbled forward in a rush to get off the bus. James waited for every one in front of him walk off before standing and letting me off first. "Thanks, Jem."

He smiled, walking off after me, chatting the whole way.

"James?"

"Yes?"

He skipped into homeroom. "I'm going to the bathroom, can you... so we can chat..." I know I have to tell him, I can't not. He's my best friend, we keep nothing from each other. Well, apart from the Threads and the red... yeah, so maybe I have my secrets.

"Okay." He followed after me and I walked into the toilet, closing the door. I sunk to the floor, head in my hands. I winced, moving the wound away.

"Thomas... please talk to me..." James sunk down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I just..." I sniffed, tears pooling in my eyes. "He was just mad and drunk..."

"Thomas what did he do?" James rubbed my arms, a sympathetic look painted on his face.

"He hit me, first just punching, but then he used a belt." I leaned my head on his shoulder, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Oh, Thomas!" James pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tightly. "Are you going to do anything!"

I shook my head vigorously. "He was just drunk! And he's never hurt me before, so nothing'll happen!" I insisted, hugging my friend back.

"Thomas..." James rubbed circles on my back, tightening his grip. "Just... promise me that if he hurts you again, you'll tell the police. Or social services, or someone!"

I bit my lip, "I promise."

"I care about you so much, seeing you hurt breaks me." I could feel my shoulder growing wet, and I followed suit.

Wow.

If anyone were to walk in, they'd be very confused.

Two eighteen year old males, sat on a dirty high school bathroom floor, hugging each other and sobbing.

James sniffed, managing to control his sobbing. I looked up, woah, his face is close. We're just inches apart, and since I was sunk to the floor, I'm at his level.

He must of noticed this, but he didn't move. I leaned forward, making the gap between us shorter, but left enough room for James to back away if he wanted. But he didn't.

James closed the gap half hazardly, pressing our lips together. My cheeks were still damp with tears, and James brought his hand up to cup my face, wiping away the bitter tears. I deepened the kiss, placing both my arms around James' waist, desperately pulling him closer. I felt as though this was something I'd been starved of, and was finally being offered food.

Madison broke the kiss, wide eyed. "Oh god... I just kissed my best friend!" He stood up speedily. "I just kissed you!" He pointed at me.

I didn't say anything, just looked away. James ran a hand through his hair in a frantic panic. "I've ruined it, haven't I!?"

"James... no!" I insisted, standing quickly. I placed my hands on his shoulder, ignoring the pain that went through my hand.

"I have!" James lost it, breathing unsteady. "You don't even like me! I've just ruined a life long friendship! You don't like me!"

"James." I shook his shoulders. "James!"

"What?" Tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks again.

"I do like you." I took a deep breath. "I like you a lot!"

James pulled me into a tight bear hug, wiping his nose on my shirt. "Or is that a pity like?"

"James, I can prove it to you." I insisted.

"How?"

I grabbed his collar, pulling him up into a passionate, desperate kiss. I fluttered my eyes closed, panicking when I felt James freak out. I relaxed when James deepened the kiss, slinging his arms around my neck.

I moved away, letting James hang from around my neck. "That's some good proof."

"James..."

"Yes?"

"Its red."

* * *

**Words: 1,158**

**YAY**

**It took 5 chapters but they did it! Woooooooo**

**Hope y'all had a great day/night!**


	7. --6--

**A/N: Hola! Welcome to Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Red? What? What's red?" James asked me, arms still around my neck. He let go, eyebrows knitted.

"Uh..." I took a huge inhale. "Will you believe me?"

James paused. "Yes."

"The thread. The thread is red." I looked down, directing my eyeline to the red thread connecting our hands.

"The thread?" James thought for a second. "Thomas? Are you a Threader?"

I nodded shyly, my heartbeat speeding up considerably. "Wow! That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "How is the thread connected?"

"From the ring finger on your left hand, and the ring finger on my right hand." I smiled. He believes me! He actually, genuinely believes me!

"This is awesome!" James skipped around, forgetting we're in a school boys toilet where everyone can hear, and anyone can waltz in.

"I know, but keep your voice down." I sniggered, kissing his forehead.

"Okay!" He whisper-shouted. James leapt five feet in the air, as the bell rang, signifying homeroom had started. And we were late.

I grabbed my backpack off the ground, swinging it over my shoulder. "Let's go!"

* * *

James groaned. "Why PE? Why do we have to do sport? Why isn't 'read a book until you fall asleep' a sport?" He whined as we entered the changing rooms.

"Because that's what I call English class."

James slapped my arm, laughing. "So remind me again, why aren't you two aren't dating!" Charles Lee exclaimed, pulling on his gym shirt.

"Hey, James?" I turned to the smaller, crimson male. "Wanna get coffee with me after school?"

"Sure." He shrugged, beginning to change.

"Happy now?" I directed at Lee, who's mouth was agape in shock.

"Did you just? Really!? After god knows how many years of shipping it just, happens!" Charles looked away in disbelief, slipping on different trainers.

I laughed, starting to change too.

* * *

"I hate gym, I hate gym!" James repeated over and over, walking by my side to the games hall.

"Calm down, it's not that bad." I chortled, strutting confidently into the hall.

"For you! You're sporty and shit, I'm not!" James kicked the ground, wincing in pain.

"Hey, it's alright. We're probably playing dodge ball anyway." I grinned, I am sporty!

"I suck at dodge ball!" James stamped his foot like a toddler.

"I'll protect you then!" I smiled, ruffling his hair.

James blushed, although his skin was dark, so it was hidden. "Thanks..." He murmured sheepishly. He jumped as the teacher blowing her whistle startled him.

"Alright, as many of you called it, we're playing dodge ball! Every one get ready!" She had placed a line of balls along the middle of the hall. We all stood either side, backs to the wall. I glanced to my left where Lafayette was.

"Hey!"

"Bonjour, mon ami!' He grinned, "Lee was telling me you asked James on a date, non?"

"Yeah, I did." I looked to my right at James, he was obviously listening in. "He's fucking adorable."

"I can't thank you enough for shoving me though, I never would've gathered enough..." He trailed off.

"Courage?" James piped up from my side.

"Oui!"

"Ready, set!" The teacher blasted her whistle and I sprinted. I could tell Lafayette was beside me still, but James hung back, always to afraid to run into the 'Cornucopia' as he called it. I've never watched Hunger Games, but he's read all the books and gushes about them all the time. Maybe I should read them for him.

No time to think because people are barrelling balls across the hall. I watched one fly from John's hand and smack Lee in the side.

He trudged in defeat to the side, slumping onto the bench. I glanced around, searching for James with a ball in my hand. I spotted him cowering in the corner, keeping his eyes open for danger. I ran over, and he moved, before realizing it was me.

"There you are! Have you hit anyone?" James stomped his foot. We collectively ducked as a ball thrown from Hamilton bounced off the wall. I grabbed it, handing it to James.

"Not yet, just, give me a moment." I went to aim for Alexander, but saw Aaron was three steps ahead of me and Hamilton was already headed for the benches.

"Ah!" I heard James yelp, ducking once more.

Hercules you little shit.

I threw my ball, hitting his leg. His mouth fell open and I smirked. Hercules made a vulgar hand gesture towards me before trudging to the bench, collapsing by Alexander and John Laurens. I chuckled, picking up a ball that rolled to my feet. I watched James hide behind a goal, before darting out and hitting Aaron square in the chest. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

In this moment I darted forward, using the ball in my hands to deflect the one Lafayette tossed at James. I shot for his hip, and missed.

Fuck.

Now we're cornered.

"Thomas, what do we do?" James glanced at me, watching Lafayette take aim at someone else.

"Wait for it."

I saw Aaron mouth something like, 'that's my line!'

The Schyluer Sisters! "James... duck." We both went down, dodging the three chucked at our heads. One bounced off the wall and hit James in the back.

"And I'm out of here!" He exclaimed happily, slinking to the bench.

Now it's me, Lafayette and the Schyluer Sisters... ah, nevermind. Lafayette tossed a ball and hit Angelica in the leg, so she's out. I threw one at Eliza, missing her but hitting Peggy instead. She looked at me in betrayal, faking a gasp and sitting by the eldest sister.

"You're so dead." I wasn't sure who Eliza was talking to, but I guess it didn't matter because before I knew it, Lafayette was sitting next to Hercules.

"Hmm... I'm screwed."

And I was correct.

"Congrats, Elizabeth. You win." Mrs Lockhart smiled. "Round 2!"

* * *

We made it to the end of the school day, just. I almost died in drama when John, who was running the lights, messed it up and they almost fell on my head.

* * *

"THOMAS!" James exclaimed, tackling me with a hug.

"Hello, Jemmy." I ruffled his hair, pushing my backpack up my shoulder.

"Seabury told me the lights almost dropped on you in Drama!" He released me from the hug and we started walking to the nearest overpriced coffee house.

"Yeah, John was trying to set the lights up and I walked over at the wrong time." I smiled, hands hanging by my side.

I watched the thread bounce up and down, up and down, up and down as we walked. James looked down, "what's it like?"

"Huh?" I turned to him, placing my arm around his shoulder.

"Being a Threader, what's it like?" James repeated in curiosity, smiling.

"Its weird..." I thought. How do I explain this? "Its like... it takes a whole new meaning to everyone's connected."

James giggled, leaning into my embrace. "This might sound odd, but I always hid my emotions."

"I know." I grinned. "Not that long ago, your thread changed from purple to blue. It flickered for a while, between the two." I kissed his forehead.

"Oh." James looked up. "Its red now, isn't it?" He blushed, turning the corner. We entered the coffee shop.

"It sure is."

* * *

James blew on his latte, dipping a biscuit in. I laughed, taking a sip of my iced coffee. "How can you drink that?" James gestured towards my drink.

"Its good, alright. Shut up." I took another drink, humming. "James."

"Yeah?" He took a large sip, setting his mug down.

"You know, I always thought our thread was purple." I spoke quietly, it's probably best no one overhears this.

"But?" James giggled, it seemed as though it was a nervous laugh.

"But, it's always been red. I just wouldn't admit it." I looked down at my hand at the healing wound. There was a scab forming now.

"Aww, that's sweet." James took yet another sip, and I could see him thinking. "I've always been good at hiding how I feel. But, after Charles Lee came out with the shipping thing... I just couldn't... hide it..." He looked down into his coffee, watching the patterns swirl on top.

"Well I guess it's good his loudmouth said something." I watched James finish his coffee, and I drank the last of mine.

* * *

"I had a good time, we should do it again." James said, giving me a quick hug.

"We should." I looked my finger under his chin, tipping his head up to look at me. My gaze darted to James' lips. "Can I..."

"You may."

I leaned down, kissing him gently. It tasted like coffee, which was nice. Better than nice. Amazing. James kissed me back, before we broke away, smiling happily.

"That was good." James grinned, lacing our fingers together.

"We have to do it more often then."

* * *

I trudged back home, every step making my stomach churn a little more. I pushed open the door, slipping off my shoes.

"Thomas?"

I felt sick.

"Thomas, come here."

* * *

**Words: 1,554**

**EDIT: I'm starting a Mullette book because it's my OTP! It's called Philophobia, and should be out by tomorrow. **


	8. --7--

**A/N: Okay okay okay. I usually put the reviews here and respond and all. But I've been getting so many it wouldn't work. Just note that I do read them all and appreciate every one!**

**TW: Blood, abuse **

* * *

I felt the bile rise in my stomach. "Thomas. I said come here."

I pushed open the living room door, trudging in fearfully. "Pops?" I bit my lip, curling my toes in terror.

He was sat on an armchair, on the other side of the room from the sofa. "Where were you?"

"Out." I dropped my bag, fearing how my dear Father would react if I told him I'd kissed another male.

"With?" He stared at me in disgust.

"With James." I shrugged, hoping my plastered on fake calmness would transition into my Pops being calm.

"You were out with James." He nodded smugly, mocking my tone. "I've been sitting here, worried sick about my boy! And he's out partying with his friends!"

"We actually only went out for coffee..." I murmured, looking down at my trainers.

"What was that!?" He snapped.

"Nothing, Pops!" I shivered, a prominent quiver in my voice.

"Come here." He snapped his fingers by his side. As I slowly advanced towards him, I saw the thread connecting our hands appear. Black as the eternity of space.

"You are going to learn some manners! And you're going to learn them quick!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_James' P.O.V_

* * *

"James, is that you?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen, worry sprinkled in her tone.

"Yeah, it's me, mom!" I smiled giddily, hearing Thomas' front door close abruptly.

She came charging towards me, apron tied around her waist. "Where were you! I was so worried! I tried to call you and everything!"

I pulled out my phone, oh. _17 missed calls from Mom_

"Sorry, it's on silent. I was out having coffee-"

"Was my little boy on a date?!" My mother exclaimed excitedly, pulling my into a hug.

"Okay, one. I'm almost 18, and two, yes." I grinned. I'm not planning on telling her-

"WHO!?"

I sighed. "Not yet."

"Is he cute?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Yes..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Aww!"

"Look, I'm going upstairs." I said quickly, hurrying up to my room.

I pushed my door open, gazing out my window into Thomas' house. His blinds were open, so I could see straight into his room. He wasn't there, and the lights were still off. I couldn't help but feel slightly concerned. My dread was confirmed when a muffled scream sounded through the air.

Thomas is one of the loudest people I know, right behind Hercules Mulligan. So if I can hear a scream, it's Thomas.

"James!" My mother shouted up, "did you hear that too?!"

"I did!" I escaped my room, jumping down the stairs three at a time. "I'm gonna check on Thomas."

"Good idea." She saw me out the door, waving me down the street.

I pounded my fist on Thomas' front door. My leg bounced up and down, panic bubbling in my veins.

The door swung open, a fuming and sweaty Mr Jefferson opening the door. "Yes?" He snapped.

"Is Thomas home?"

The man grimaced. "Yes." He hissed.

"Can I see him please?" I smiled softly, biting the inside of my lip.

"No." He went to slam the door, but I caught it with my foot, wincing in pain.

"James?" I heard a whimper.

And the door was slammed.

I grabbed my foot, hopping around.

Thomas is not okay. I know it. I have to help!

I ran around the side of the house, clambering over the fence into their back garden. I dropped to the ground, pulling a splinter of wood from my finger with a hiss. I looked around the garden, spotting some glimmering metal in the grass behind their shed. I sprinted over, pulling it out. A ladder! Perfect, how perfect!

I dragged it to the wall, leaning it up against it. I made sure it was sturdy, before starting to climb up. I reached a window, pushing the glass. It opened slightly, so I pushed harder, slipping in through. I dropped onto the bathroom floor of Thomas' house, panting softly.

There was more yelling downstairs, and the sound of slapping. I paused, listening.

"STOP IT!"

"SHUT UP! YOUR LITTLE FRIEND HAS ALREADY CAME OVER, THAT HAPPENS AGAIN, AND I'LL MAKE SURE HE SUFFERS A WORSE FATE THAN YOU!" He means me. He wants to kill me...

"No! Don't hurt James! Do whatever you want to me!" Thomas, what are you doing!? Stop it! Stop hurting him! Stop hurting Thomas!

I opened the bathroom door, slipping into the hall. I need a plan. I can't just let him hurt Thomas.

I pulled my phone out again, calling 911.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hello, this is 911, what service do you require?"

"I need police, but keep sirens off. My friend, his dad, he's abusing him." I said quietly again.

"Okay, what's the address?" I could hear typing on the other end of the line.

"40 WaterStone Drive."

"Okay, there should be someone there in around five minutes." The person paused. "With sirens off."

I nodded, and there was a muffled scream. The operator must of heard it, because they spoke again. "Make that two minutes. He sounds like he's in danger." And they hung up.

I stayed in the hall, creeping a look down the stairs.

There was a knock at the door, a furious, assertive knock. "Stay here." Mr Jefferson hissed. I heard Thomas whimper, and I could imagine him dragging himself up onto the couch in pain.

"Officer?"

"We got a call telling us to come to this residence, are you Peter Jefferson?"

"Yes..."

"Let us in." There was more than one?

"Why? What have I done?"

"Its regarding your son. Let. Us. In."

* * *

_Thomas' P.O.V_

* * *

Come on, Thomas! You're eighteen, you should be able to defend yourself! Come one! Come on!

I heard the door swing open, and there were unfamiliar voices. I whimpered quietly, pulling myself onto the couch.

"S-sir?" I tried to say, to scared to call Pops. I knew I was bleeding, my head hurt, and I knew my hair was wet with blood.

My father was pushed aside and three officers came charging into our home, one blocking the door so father couldn't get out.

"Hopkins! Call for an ambulance!" An officer took one look at me before shouting back to 'Hopkins.' Another ran to my side, and I looked at our white thread.

I feel so drowsy.

I reached out to play with the thread, but the officer took it the wrong way, grasping my hand. "Son? Son, it's okay. We're getting an ambulance. You'll be alright..."

There was thumping down the stairs, or was it the thumping in my head?

James came clattering into the room, and in an instant he was by my side. The officer released my hand, not asking any questions. He stroked my hair, ignoring the fact that blood was covering his hand.

I leaned into his touch. "Hi, Jemmy..." I attempted to smile, my blinks becoming slower.

"Hey, Thomas." His face of worry didn't change.

"Don't look so upset, Jem." I reached up with my free hand, watching our red thread. I placed a hand on his cheek, smiling.

The officer moved aside, rushing to the door. I could hear the wailing of sirens outside. My father was being dragged out the house.

"How can I not be upset!" Tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, I'm okay..." I smiled drowsily, keeping my hand on his cheek, feeling it be soaked with tears.

"No you're not! You look so hurt!" James tightened his grip on my left hand, leaning down.

"He threatened to hurt you, James. I wasn't going to let that happen. I tried to fight back, he's very strong..." I felt him play with my hair again. "Does that calm you?"

"W-what?"

"Playing with my hair, does it calm you down?" I smiled, all I wanted was for James to stop crying. I just wanted him to be happy.

"I guess so." A bunch of people raced into the room, and I was lifted, away from James. I was placed on a stretcher and carried from the house. I attempted to sit up, but was pushed back down.

"Stay down for us, Thomas. You're going to be okay." Who is that? They have a soft voice. I like it.

"Thomas!" I heard James' familiar voice. They pushed me in an ambulance, and I could see James running toward it. They went to close the doors.

"Stop! Stop! Let him on! Let James on!" I shouted, desperately trying to reason with the nurses. They nodded at each other, allowing James to hurry on.

He sat down on the benches by my side, grabbing my hand. "Hi again, James."

James didn't say anything.

Did I upset him?

The nurses put a mask on me. I breathed in, every inhale making me feel sleepier. I drifted off, still clutching James' hand.

* * *

**Words: 1,558**

**I'm sorry! Sad times.**

**It'll get happier and fluffier don't worry!**


	9. --8--

I'm falling.

I can't breath.

I'm still falling.

I'm calmer now.

I can see the ground.

I'm waiting for death.

I waiting for the moment I fall to the ground and split in two.

I'm welcoming it.

But I never hit the floor.

Someone caught me.

They're holding my hand.

I look to my side and James is there.

I'm lying on my back.

On a bed, I think.

It's not very comfortable.

But James is there.

So it's all okay.

I think he's crying.

Don't cry, James. Please don't cry.

Stop it.

I don't like it when you cry.

It makes me sad.

I should open my eyes.

I know James is there.

But everything else is black.

I should open my eyes.

I should open my eyes.

That would be an good idea.

Then James might stop crying.

And that's all I want.

I blinked my eyes open, the white lights blinding me. I closed them again with a groan.

"T-Thomas?"

"James." I opened my eyes again, not looking at James' face. I didn't want to see his tear stains, knowing that I caused that.

I heard a loud sob, and James loosened his grip on my hand. I still stared away, why can't I bring myself to look at him?

"How are you?" He sniffed, I heard him shuffling.

"Fine. Tired and sore, but fine." I should look at him.

"W-why won't you look at me?" He whimpered.

This is when I broke down. Tears flooded my cheeks, I couldn't see. My vision is blurred. James pulled me into a hug, I closed my eyes, in pain and in refusal to look at James. I whimpered, the wounds on my back being pressed against.

"Shh, shh, it's okay... I'm sorry..." James stroked my hair, loosening and adjusting the way he was holding me. I couldn't say anything. My words came out blabbered and inbetween sobs. I made his shirt wet with tears, and felt really bad. I tried to pull away, but only made James press against my back more, which made me cry more.

"Hey, hey, it's alright..." James whispered into my hair again, fiddling with the bountiful locks. I took fistfuls of his shirt, gripping it tightly. I tried to control my bawling. I need to look strong! I'm the strong one!

"Thomas, please calm down... I hate to see you cry..." I felt my head grow wet.

No! James! Don't cry anymore! That's the last thing I want! Stop! Please stop it!

"Please look at me, Thomas. I'm not going to be mad, I promise!" James requested again, taking a hand to my chin.

I opened my eyes slowly, they stung, obviously bloodshot. Tears kept slipping down my cheeks. I looked at James, my breathing quivering.

"I'm sorry, Jemmy... I heard you crying, I didn't want- I didn't want to see-" I hiccuped, sobs escaping my mouth as I spoke.

"Oh, Thomas!" James exclaimed, kissing my cheek softly.

I flinched, not expecting it. I sunk into his touch, shifting on my bed. "James?"

"Yes, Tommy?" He asked, keeping his arms around me.

"You look uncomfortable, lay with me?" I slid over, patting the space by me.

He knit his eyebrows in thought. "Okay, sure." He sat by me, playing with my hair. I shifted and lay my head on his chest, laying between his legs. I sighed through my nose, humming to myself.

I smiled softly, closing my eyes in relaxation.

The door opened slowly, beams of hall light shining into the room. "Bonjour, mon ami..."

Lafayette was standing in the doorway, some shadows looming behind him. "Are we interrupting something?" Hercules' voice sounded, I could tell he was wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, no, come on in." I smiled, staying in my position. Lafayette, Hercules, Alexander and John all walked in, Alexander seemed unwilling.

They sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs, John fidgeting with his fingers. "How are you, mon ami?" Lafayette smiled, desperately trying to steal his gaze away from the bandages covering my arms.

"Eh..." I paused, thinking for the right word. "Sore." James continued to play with my hair.

"When did ya wake?" Hercules questioned, slinging an arm around Lafayette.

"About twenty minutes ago." I looked up at James, seeing he was smiling, which made me smile too.

"What happened? There's a bunch of rumours, but no one really knows." John murmured, obviously anguished, which took me by surprise, he's always so confident.

"Uhh..." I looked off, biting the inside of my cheek. "Abuse." I mumbled curling my toes.

"Huh? Abuse? Who?" Alexander blurted out, much louder than the others.

"I-" I stopped. "I don't feel like talking it right now."

Lafayette nodded. "I-We were so worried about you."

"We heard James was a badass and climbed into your house through the window!" John spoke up, his normal character flooding back.

James chuckled, and I could tell he was blushing. "Heh, yeah..." I kept my head on his chest.

Hercules chortled, shifting in his seat. "Do you know when you'll be back?" He smirked.

"Not yet. Hopefully not to long." I grinned, linking my hand with James'.

"How'd your date do?" Alexander narrowed his eyes, literally making the Lenny face.

"Pretty well, I think." James spoke, fiddling with my locks. He twisted it around his finger before dropping it, playing with another curl.

"Yeah, apart from the aftermath." I mumbled the last part. I realized how quiet Lafayette was being. "You okay, Laf?"

"Huh? Oui je vais bien! Ne vous inquiétez pas, pensez!" _(Yes I'm fine! Don't worry, just thinking!)_

His hand was laced loosely with Hercules', the darker skinned man holding it back.

I saw John looked at this. I felt as though I could read his mind. I stole my gaze to the thread connecting John and Alexander's fingers. I ignored the other threads connected to Lafayette and Hercules, both equally as dark of a purple.

The whole thread was red, which I already knew. I can see the longing in both their eyes. As soon as I get out of this hellhole, I'm setting them up.

We all chatted lightly for around ten minutes, before a nurse walked in carrying a bowl and spoon. "Ah, Thomas you're up. Eat this soup, then some officers will be in to ask some questions." He smiled, placing the bowl and spoon the table on wheels.

"Okay..." I said, watching the nurse walk away. "Guess you guys are gonna have to go."

"What?" John exclaimed, being heaved up from his chair by Alexander who proceeded to drag him from the hospital room.

"Boo!" Lafayette giggled, helping Hercules stand.

"Leave us alone!" James joked, waving them out.

"Aww, man!" Hercules sniggered, being lugged out by Lafayette.

I shifted, pulling the table closer. I sipped some tomato soup, it burned my tongue.

"Do you want me to go too?" James murmured, whispering into my hair.

I looked up at him, whipping his cheek with my hair. "Please stay." I wrapped my arms around his waist, desperately snuggling into his chest. "I need you here."

James nodded, kissing my forehead sweetly. I drank some more soup from the bowl, the radiating body heat from James warmed me up more than the hot tomato soup did.

Two officers walked into my room uninvited, which pissed me off a little. "It wouldn't hurt to knock." I said softly, I could tell James was uncomfortable sitting here.

"Sorry, Thomas. But we have to ask some questions." PC Hopkins, an officer who was there in my house.

I nodded. I could feel James' heartbeat speed up. The other policeman turned to me. "Maybe you should leave, Madison."

"No," I defied, "I want him to stay." I insisted, and James' heartbeat slowed as he calmed.

The two officers shrugged.

"Alright, Thomas. Just tell us everything you remember."

* * *

**Words: 1,352**

**Oooooh~~ **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them all!**


	10. --9--

I repeated back to the police in detail about the previous night, and felt my head grow wet halfway through. I desperately wanted to turn around and hug James and tell him it was all okay, but I couldn't.

The officers left, specifying they would be back that evening. The nurses also said that I'm out tomorrow. I need to know the verdict.

* * *

It's four o'clock now, James left at two, and promised he'd be back for four thirty, and the police were coming at five. I'm nervous.

I yawned, falling into my pillows. I must have drifted off.

* * *

"Tommy?" I woke up.

"Huh!?" I looked at James. "Jemmy?"

"I've been here for twenty minutes. The police want to come in." James grinned, holding my hand loosely.

"Twenty minutes? Why didn't you wake me up? Police!?" My head pounded, from nerves and from an overload of information. It was all to much for my half asleep brain to handle.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so peaceful!" James blushed, "should I let the officers in?"

I nodded reluctantly, and watched him stand.

"Hello again, Thomas." PC Hopkins smiled.

"Hi."

"We have the news of your father." The other one said softly.

"Okay. What's going to happen?"

"He's been found guilty, and the trials soon. He's looking at between two and twelve years." Officer Hopkins grinned. "You're safe now."

"That's great and all, but who will I be living with!?" I panicked, nowhere to live, no where to go. No one to turn to.

"Do you have any friends who would allow you to stay?" The other officer asked, looking in concern.

"Umm..." I thought.

"I would have to ask my mom, but he can probably stay with me." James mumbled, fumbling with my hair.

"You'd do that?" I leant into his warm touch, humming.

"That sounds good, we'll leave you two be." And the two officers left.

I shifted and patted the bed, signalling James to have a seat. "Tommy? Can I ask you a question?" He murmured, sliding next to me. I lay between his legs again, resting my head on his chest.

"You just did." I chuckled, nerves building in my chest. I checked our thread. It's still red. He still... likes me. Love me? Who knows. "Yeah, go ahead."

"What are we?" He wrapped some of my hair around his finger.

"Huh?" I questioned. I've been dreading this question.

"Are we friends? Dating? Boyfriends? What... What's our relationship right now?" I rolled over, staying inbetween his legs but facing him, staring into his eyes.

I have to look away from his eyes before I get lost.

"What do you want us to be?" I replied, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Well it's obvious we've surpassed the best friend status." James bit his bottom lip.

"I don't know. Once I'm out of this hellhole, we can go on another date if you want?" I smiled. I know James will want to take it slow, I think.

"That sounds good." He planted a kiss onto my forehead, wrapping his arms around my waist. James hummed a tune. I've wondered before, what does he sing like?

"James?" I raised my octave at the end, poising it as a question.

"Hmm?" He grinned, stopping his humming.

"Can you sing to me?" I felt my cheeks heat up, going as red as our thread.

"Uhh..." James' heartbeat sped up, "o-okay... Anything in particular?"

"Anything. I don't mind." I grinned, relaxing.

"_Some say love it is a river, that drowns the tender reed. Some say love it is a razor, that leaves your soul to bleed. Some say love it is a hunger, an endless aching need. I say love it is a flower, and you it's only seed._" James sang quietly. He has a very beautiful voice.

"_It's the heart afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance. It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance. It's the one who won't be taken, who never seems to give._" James sounded a little more confident now, dragging his fingers through my hair.

"You're a beautiful singer." I watched his face light up red, and he averted his eyesight.

"_And the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live. When the night has been to lonely, and the road has been to long. And you think that love is only, for the lucky and the strong. Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows, lies a seed._" James smiled, and I snuggled into his chest, listening to his tender heartbeat.

"I love your voice..." I said almost silently.

"_That with the sun's love, in the spring, becomes the rose..._" James finished, connecting our lips softly. I gasped, but kissed back almost immediately. I loved his soft lips, the faint taste of coffee, his arms around my waist. James pulled me closer to him, slipping a hand into my hair.

We kissed passionatly for a few seconds, before I pulled away, blushing. For one of the first times, I fiddled with our thread, watching it twist around my fingers.

"What are you doing?" James chuckled, watching me intently.

"Oh! I'm... I'm uh..." I shuffled, pulling the thread with me. It slackened, but didn't hurt. "I'm playing with the thread." I blushed.

"Aww, I'm sad I can't see it." James kept his arms looped around me, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Mr Madison? Visiting times over now. Thomas Jefferson will be out tomorrow morning." A male nurse stuck his head into my room, nodding at me. "Mr Madison shouldn't be in the bed anyway." And the nurse walked off.

James sighed, sliding out of bed. He grabbed his jacket, pulling it over his figure. He kissed my forehead sweetly, walking towards the door. "Bye, Tommy. I'll question my mom, but I'm sure you'll be able to stay." He opened the door.

"Bye, Jemmy." He left, closing the door with a wave. "I love you..." I whispered to myself, sinking into my pillows. It's only half five, and dinners in ten minutes so I can't sleep yet.

Ugh.

I can't wait to escape this hellhole.

* * *

**Words: 1,072**

**OOOH**

**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?!**

**I was also gonna change it so Peter didnt go to jail. This would've been the conversation.**

**"Thomas," Officer Hopkins took a deep inhale, "your father."**

**"Yes?" I felt some bile rise in my stomach, I could tell something was wrong.**

**"Since you're not a child anymore, you're on the bridge of becoming an adult." **

**"Yes..." I grasped James' hand.**

**"We can't charge your father with child abuse, we can only charge him with assault. And since it's his first assault charge..." PC Hopkins took another shaky breath.**

**"What?" I gripped James' hand tighter, shivering.**

**"We can only give him a warning."**

* * *

**I decided against it oof. I didn't want it to be too sad.**


	11. --10--

**Here we go!**

* * *

The male nurse checked my arm again, brushing me down.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, swatting him away. He looked at me in concern.

"Okay." He raised his hands in defence, handing me my backpack. "I believe your boyfriend is waiting for you."

I blushed a deep red, tossing the bag over shoulder. "He's not my boyfri- whatever." I left the hospital room, walking down the long halls. I spotted a dark skinned male, and an even smaller woman seated by his side, chatting constantly.

"Look it's Thomas! Stop talking now..." He hissed the last part.

"Bonjour, Mrs Madison!" I smiled, opening my arms to be hugged tightly.

"Eleanor, dear." She looked up at me. "You're so tall! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" Eleanor released me from my cuddle cage, beckoning her son over.

"Hey, James!" I enveloped him in a hug, resisting the temptation to kiss the top of his head. I remembered him saying he hasn't told his mom that we've been on a date yet.

"How are you, Thomas?" He asked, smiling.

"Could be better, ya know. But whatever." I grinned, "glad to be out."

"We'd love you to stay with us, dearie!" Eleanor butted in. "As long as there's no funny business! No boys over!" She wagged her fingers tauntingly.

"Mom!" James exclaimed, beginning to walk.

"Hey, I'm talking to Thomas too!" Eleanor smirked, flouncing after us.

"Uh, I-" I stuttered, not sure what to say. I never told her... "How did you?"

"I know all!" She chuckled, leading us towards the exit.

Eleanor dragged us to her car, shoving us in the back. "Right, let's get you home."

"We took the liberty of moving your things into our house already, you're lucky we have a guest room." James poked my cheek, smirking.

"Thanks?"

"You own a lot of magenta, don't you?" Eleanor snickered, driving down the streets.

"I do!"

* * *

**Words: 334**

**I know this is really short, but I have an idea for next chapter. There will be a TW at the beginning, so be careful. **

**Hope y'all had a great day/night!**


	12. --11--

**TW: Suicide**

* * *

Imagine a paper cut. Not one of those small ones that get in the way. The bitchy ones inbetween your fingers that sting eveytime you pick something up. And now picture getting your arm ripped off. A paper cut feels insignificant compared to that, doesn't it? Now, picture your mother. Your beautiful, caring and loving mother. Do you know what it's like growing up without one? Because I do.

* * *

Everyone told me I looked exactly like my mother.

She had wild hair, dark hazel eyes and faint, almost invisible freckles around her cheeks. Whenever she laughed, deep creases would form by her eyes.

I remember the room lighting up whenever she entered, like someone had lit a million candles. I have the faint memories of her ruffling my hair and encouraging my passion for drama. I recall her being the first to clap at the family 'shows' I put on, and the last to stop.

I only have hazy mnemonics of her.

Like the time she took my to school, lugging all my things for me. Every book, lunch and jotter on her back because she loved her son.

Like when I was three and fell in the road. She picked me up in her arms, cleaned up my scraped knee and kissed it all better.

I remember when she and Pops would fight. She was always the one to make it better.

I recall her telling us how they met.

He watched her destroy everyone in a game of basketball and pined over her ever since.

Now, think about discovering your mother has depression.

Imagine discovering this when you're only ten years old.

I found out the hard way.

I suppose finding out anyway is hard. But mine when especially badly.

* * *

Ten year old me skidded up to the door, happy to be free from school. I pushed the front door open, throwing my bag to the floor and slipping my shoes off. "Mama!" I called, it was odd. All the lights were off. Pops was out at work, so it would be only Mama home.

"Mama, are you home!" I shouted again, creeping upstairs in fear. It felt as though a murderer was about to stick their head around the corner and stab me suddenly.

I grew increasingly sickingly worried when she didn't reply. The bedroom light was on, so I pushed the door open.

I looked down the room and gasped loudly. There was my beloved Mama hanging from the ceiling light, her usual shining eyes shut and her beautiful skin a pale brown. "M-Mama?" I whimpered, rushing to her limp side. The rope around her neck was to tight! I stood on the bed to loosen it, hoping maybe she would... revive? I don't know.

"Mama!" I shook her. "Wake up, Mama!" I moved some crazy hair from her face, feeling her cold cheeks.

Despite everything, her limp body was smiling. Eternally painted on her face. I broke down into tears, a piece of lined paper catching my eye. There was scribbling across it. I momentarily left my Mama's side, grabbing the paper.

_My dearest, Peter and Thomas _

_I'm sorry. _

_Peter, I love you so much. This is not your fault. This is mine. I couldn't keep going, with everything going on. I was battling my workmates whilst battling the demons in my head. I've been weak, leaving you. But you're a great father and husband, someone Thomas can admire and look up to. I know you'll be upset, but you'll get over me and find someone else. I want you to. I love you so so so so much._

_My lovely, lovely Thomas. Where do I begin? If I'm honest, you're the only reason I've got this far. You're always so passionate, don't ever lose that. Don't stop doing everything you can because I'm gone. Your father is there to support you. Take care of Peter for me? I love you, more than there are stars in the sky. _

_All my love,_

_Jane xx_

I started to sob again. My amazing, perfect mother was gone. I had found her hanging and I can't save her. I feel like such a failure. She wrote that I'm all that's kept her going. When did I stop? Where did I mess up and make it so Mama couldn't continue?

I picked up a phone with shaky hands and called Pops at work. Twelve minutes later he was home and we were both crying. He hugged me and said I'd be alright and that he'd protect me.

Good going, Pops.

You protected me real well.

I never told anyone of my experience that day. Let alone James.

Mama was the only one who believed me when I told her I see threads. Since Pops said I was lying, I didn't tell anyone else. I didn't want them to yell at me, because they thought I lied. That's all gone to the dogs now anyway.

After her death, Pops sunk into alcoholism and I suspect depression although he was never diagnosed. He tried really hard but couldn't hold down a job either, so we never had enough. Pops, in his state, didn't know how to raise me, that was always Mama's job. He couldn't cook, Mama did that. So I learned to cook pasta, I learned to pay bills. Pops, I suppose, neglected me. I think he blamed me for her death. I found the body, so I'm the one responsible was his reasoning.

* * *

We pulled up at the Madison household, I kept my eyes away from the neighbouring home. "Right, Thomas, the guest rooms upstairs to your left. I suppose you'll be wanting to talk with James." Eleanor smiled. I clambered out the car, my head almost hitting the top.

"I can't thank you enough, Ellie. This means a lot." I shook her hand, our thread turning a vibrant purple.

"Of course, dear." She frowned, I must remind her of Mama. Eleanor was her best friend, I never told her I found the body, but she knows how she died. I think James knows to, nobody knows who found her. Nobody needs to know.

I dragged myself up to the door, which James unlocked. "I'm looking forward to you staying here." James grinned, leading my upstairs.

"I'm excited too!" I smiled back. James' smiles infectious.

"Sorry about Mom being absolutely bonkers though." He giggled, taking my into a guest bedroom.

Everything was set up, clothes in the wardrobe, books on the shelf, my desk looked exactly like I'd left it. (A mess)

"Yeah, your mom is crackers but I'd trade Pops for her any day." I ruffled his short hair, leaping into the bed, bouncing up and down.

James sighed playfully, flouncing in and shutting the door. He slid next to me and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "So, Thomas, how would you like to go get coffee later on?" James shrunk in on himself, blushing profusely.

"I'd love to." I kissed his cheek again.

"What are your plans for school tomorrow?" James shuffled to lie between my legs, resting his chin on my chest.

I thought for a moment. "With every red thread I see connecting people, I'm setting them up. Just like Laf and Herc." I beamed, watching James' expression morph into delight.

"Who's first on the list?" He giggled.

"John and Alex."

* * *

**Words: 1,275 **

**unholy sobbing **


	13. --12--

**A/N: Hey! I want y'all to know, that you're beautiful :)**

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking me violently, "what?" I grumbled, pulling the pillow over my face.

"Thomas, get up breakfast is ready." I shot up at the prospect of a morning meal, blinking the thick sleep that had incrusted my eyelashes together away. "And put a shirt on." James giggled, signalling to my bare chest.

I blushed and pulled the duvet cover up. "What time is it?"

"Time to get the fuck up." James insisted, starting to leave the room.

"Language, dear!" I heard Eleanor holler from downstairs. I snickered, watching James scatter from the room and downstairs. I hopped out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt and pants. I checked outside, it was sunny. My room was blazing in the heat and I sighed. I can't wear a jersey today, which means I can't cover the bandages wrapped around my arms. Oh well.

I threw on the solid colour shirt (red) and the tight black pants. I grabbed my hairbrush off my untidy desk, fixing my hair back before charging downstairs to the delightful smell of fried egg and toast.

Eleanor was waiting for me, and placed a plate in my hand. "Eat up, dear, you're so thin." She smiled sheepishly and I gave a bashful nod.

"I've never had a proper breakfast since I was ten." I grinned, the smell of eggs wafting into my nose.

Eleanor didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, about your mother." She said after a long pause.

"It's not your fault." I held the plate in my hand. It was hot, I think it's burning me.

"Of course, dear. I'm just... imagine how much better life would've been if she were still here." Eleanor began tearing up, sniffling and wiping her eyes on her apron. I placed my breakfast on the countertop, hugging James' mother.

"Everything happens for a reason." I attempted to console her.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry, dear. Now," she handed my plate back to me, "go eat."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I pushed open the living room door where a small, round, brown table was. It was sat in the corner and James was there, slowly chewing his breakfast.

"Hey."

He jumped. "Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Almost." I pointed out with a chortle, sliding into the chair next to him. "Your Ma's a great cook."

"She's naff." James giggled, watching as I dug into breakfast. "Calm down, it's like you've never eaten."

I glared at him, picking up the slice of toast and taking a huge bite, all the while staring wide eyed at him. James laughed, which made me smile. I like it when James laughs.

I swallowed the chunk of dry toast with a gulp, and a smile. "What's your timetable?"

"We've both got science first thing, then English and Math together." James shook his head, still grinning. "So, you said you're gonna get people together?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed.

"I should probably tell my Mom that I won't be home until later today." James sighed, pushing away his empty plate.

"Me too. What's she gonna say?" I bit my lip, moving the food around the plate.

"Just tell her we're seeing a movie or something, I dunno. Doesn't really matter." James smiled again, standing. I grabbed his arm, pushing my chair out and pulling him down. He gasped, now seated on my lap. "Thomas!" He slapped my arm. I winced, blinking away tears.

"Oh god, that was stupid, I'm so sorry!" He hugged me and then used the opportunity to slip from my grasp, slinking away with his empty plate. I sat there, dumbfounded, and a plate of -now cold- fried eggs.

I quickly finished my breakfast, grimacing at the cold yolk. Standing slowly with an emptied plate in hand, I made my way into the kitchen. "How was it, dearie?" Eleanor finquired, beginning to wash up.

I shrugged with a delighted smile. "It was great." My grin only widened when she blushed, tanning her face.

"Now, go get ready for school, Thomas." She pushed me away gently, a stern frown morphing onto her face. "Or you'll be late."

I nodded, scattering away to -what I guess is- my room. I ran up the stairs, skidding and almost crashing into James who yelped, leaping out the way. "S-sorry! I-"

James chuckled heartily, holding out a backpack. "This is hurting my arm, so hurry up." I grinned, taking my bag from him, tossing it over my shoulder.

"What are we doing for lunch?" I questioned, walking down the stairs with James.

I was confronted by Eleanor at the bottom of the stairs who pressed a ten dollar bill into my hand. "James already has his money, buy your lunch." Ellie nodded sincerely, rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

I slipped my hand away, watching the thread form and bounce. "Thank you so much."

"By the way, Mom, after school Thomas and I are gonna go out shopping for a bit." James smiled, pushing me out the door.

"Oh, okay. Do you need any-"

"No, I'm sure I have some money buried in my bag." I butt in, being shoved outside.

"Have fun, dears!" She called as James shut the door.

"Love ya." He mumbled, smiling faintly.

I grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bus stop where our bus was pulling up. I pulled my bus pass from my pocket, I received it when I was younger and my father couldn't keep a job. James paid quickly and we took our normal seats two from the back.

"So, what have you got up your sleeve for after school?" I wiggled my eyebrows, staring around the filling up bus. I saw John sprint to the stop, panting.

He took the seats across from us, wiping his brow.

"It's a surprise." He teased, poking my cheek. James ended up fiddling with my hair and I heard John let out a quiet 'aww.'

I turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "I mean... uh..." John blushed, sweating more and staring out the window.

"No, it's fine." I gathered my thoughts. "Hey, you like Alex, right?"

John's head whipped around, glaring me out. "Who told you that?"

"It's pretty obvious." James butted in, smirking.

"R-really?" John fumbled with his hands in his lap as the bus blundered on at a steady pace.

James nodded solemnly. "To everyone apart from Alexander." I pointed out and James directed a finger at me, smiling.

"Well... uh..."

I laughed. "I can help."

"You can!" The bus slowed to a stop and the doors opened with a blast of air. Burr and Charles flounced on, chatting intently. "You can?" He whispered.

"I sure can, Johnny." I slid off my chair to sit by John, chuckling at the fake offence James was pulling.

"How?" He blushed.

I cleared my throat, "I'll kick his ankle today."

"So, you'll follow your morning routine?" John snickered as did James.

"When he says 'ow' ask if he wants you to kiss it better. Not sarcasticly. And kiss his cheek." I winked, hopping back to my chair by James.

"T-that would work?" John rubbed the side of his arm, his leg bouncing uncontrollably.

I looked at James who nodded. "Definitely."

John nodded with determination and Charles Lee turned around in his seat, curious. Aaron caught his attention by snapping his fingers, and Charles, flustered, shot back to him.

The bus stopped once more and Lafayette along with Alexander walked on, sliding into the back seats. "John!" Lafayette signalled him over. "Come on, mon ami!"

Again, a panting male leapt onto the bus, and held up a bus pass, charging down the aisle and collapsing by Lafayette. "Ho-lee fuuuuuuuck!" Hercules exclaimed, his voice being drowned out as he ran out of breath.

"Calm down, mon amour." Lafayette chortled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek lightly. Hercules blushed, rubbing his cheek in astoundment.

"How do you-" Alexander blinked. "How do you calm Herc down so quickly?!"

"Magic." Lafayette flung an arm around Herc's shoulder.

I listened into their conversation a little longer, before being dragged back to reality by James snapping his fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I turned to James, his eyes were sparkling.

"I asked, who else has red threads?" He whispered, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

I looked around at people on the bus, "John and Alex, Laf and Herc," I paused, seeing two unrecognizable males advance onto the bus. One tall man (not as tall as me) was wearing a bright red jacket with a fluffy white collar. He paid, sitting at the front. The second boy scattered on following him, he had strawberry ginger hair, glasses and a white scarf despite it being blistering heat. He sat next to the first boy, he was short. I craned my neck and looked at their thread. "And those two."

"Who?" James attempted to follow my gaze. "They're new."

"Yeah..." I shrugged, "and like each other apparently."

James nodded, "maybe they're dating?"

"Eh." I turned around when there was the familiar giggle of a certain Frenchman. Hercules started laughing too when he saw my face, joined by John and Alex shortly after.

"What?" I asked skeptically, staring them out.

John sheepishly pointed at my head and I brought my hand back to my hair only to have it stabbed by a pencil. I tugged it out, throwing it at Alexander. I don't care if it wasn't him, he probably deserved it anyway.

Alexander gasped, tossing it back at me.

I don't know when things got serious, but soon people were throwing stationary everywhere, but the driver ignored it with a grumble of 'kids these days.' There was a loud sigh from the front of the bus.

"Right," it was a thick British accent, "Who threw a pencil at me?"

The bus collectively snickered, rolling their eyes. "Are you serious?" Lee stood, only to be dragged down by Aaron.

"Talk Less."

"Yes, I'm very serious." The Brit cleared their throat. "Who thought it was a good idea to throw a pencil at me?"

"Georgie, stop... I want a fresh start." A timid voice, despite being quiet overpowered the others. The person sighed, and they stopped talking. The bus full of 18 year olds went back to their usual ruckus. We were only 3 minutes away from school now.

I could see James leaning forward, his brow furrowed. He's an expert at listening in. He can tune everything else out like a radio and choose exactly what he wants to hear.

"Tell me what they're saying." I whispered to him.

"Sammy, I know you want a fresh start, but they-"

"George William Fredrick, I don't give a shred of a shit if they threw a pencil. I moved from California to England to New York so shut the fuck up and try to get along with people." James repeated back to me quietly, smirking.

"And I moved from England to here, leaving behind my family so-" James turned to me, sticking out his tongue.

"Don't try to guilt trip me, that won't work."

"Sure it will, Sammy."

"I can't deal with this, I'm sitting somewhere else."

The small boy stood up, walking to the back of the bus and taking the last seat left by the window. He mumbled something to himself and Alexander poked his back. "What're you talking about?"

The boy turned around, glasses slipping down his nose. "Uh, um, I-"

"Wow. My dog speaks more eloquently than thee." Alexander snickered. The boy 'Sammy' blushed in embarrassment, looking down.

"Hey! Alexander!" I couldn't stop myself.

"What do you want, Jeffershit?"

"Maybe stop mocking people when you haven't washed your hair in what?" I looked him up and down, "four days?"

Alexander gasped. "I wash my hair every night!" He started at me, searching for something to mock me for. "At least I can defend myself against forty year old men." His gaze fell to the bandages covering my arms.

I turned around without a word, my hands gripping my arms, nails digging into my skin so hard to almost draw blood. "Thomas?" James' voice sounded to distant. "Thomas, calm down. Alexander's just an asshole."

Someone tapped my shoulder from the side. The floppy haired boy was stood there. "Hey, thanks for standing up for me. I'm Samuel." He outstretched his hand.

I sheepishly shook it, noticing the stopped bus and the kids clambering off. "No problem, I'm Thomas." I pointed behind me, "that's James."

He waved, swinging his bag over his shoulder. I clambered out first, and we walked into school, Samuel catching up with his friend.

* * *

In the halls, I watched Peggy. She wasn't with her sisters. Weird. Maria walked past her and she goggled at Peggy. The thread connecting them quickly broke as Maria speeded past. I hurried over to Margarita. "Pegs, do you... Do you like Maria?" I already knew the answer, the thread had been red.

She blubbered unintelligible words. "Yes..."

I giggled, slinging an arm around James. I turned to him, "stay here." I raced after Maria.

"Ah! Hey, Thomas!" She hugged me. "Did you hear!?"

"What? About what!?" I love gossip.

"I broke up with James Reynolds!" I hugged her again.

"My gaud, girl! Yes! Well done!" I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"He hated me, and... and he's totally homophobic." She bit the inside of her lip.

"Well, do you like anyone?" I wriggled my eyebrows, pulling some of her hair behind her ear.

Maria looked off, wiping down her red crop top. "Maybe."

"WHO!? My bisexual queen, who!?" I stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Pegs..."

"YES!" I fist pumped air, "follow me! Thomas is now Jesus and he will be taking the wheel!" I exclaimed, dragging her down to Peggy. "Peggy! Maria wants to tell you something!"

"What are we, ten?" Maria giggled nervously. James raised an eyebrow.

"Talk." I shoved her forward, grabbing James' arm and tugging him around the corner so we could watch. "I can't wait! I hope this works! Do you think it'll work? I really hope so!" I started ranting.

James sighed. "Shut up." He mumbled.

"Make me, bitch." It fell out my mouth, and I chuckled. "Sorry that's-"

James grabbed the top of my shirt, pulling me down and pressing our lips together. He let go, pulling away and brushing down himself. "Huh, that worked." James giggled, peeking around the corner. "Thomas, look!"

I followed his gaze, watching Peggy hug Maria tightly and kiss her cheek repeatedly. Maria squealed, cuddling back. They took the others hand, running off to homeroom, probably so Eggy could brag to her sisters. I high five James, "that's one couple. Only one planned one left!"

James raced down the hall, dragging me too. He shoved me towards John and Alex, "go."

I nodded, swiftly passing Alex and kicking his ankle, hard. He winced. "Ow!"

John looked around, unsure. We locked eyes and I nodded. "Would you like me to kiss it better?" He locked hands with Alexander.

"I know something better you could kiss."

John swiftly planted his lips onto Alexander's cheek, "you'll have to wait for it."

Alexander smiled, "care to get coffee after school?"

"Sounds noice."

* * *

"James help, what does diffusion mean?"

" Ughhhh!"

* * *

**Words: 2,618**

**How would you guys like LeeBurr? If ya don't want it that's fine. And Kingbury, because it's a good ship. I really hope I haven't mentioned Samuel and George already, I'm getting confused between books.**

***squealing***


	14. --13--

**I'm sick so sorry if this sucks**

* * *

I kind of drifted through the rest of the day, dancing from class to class. Until my last class. I entered Drama, whistling merrily. Only to be confronted by a male, much shorter than me, his arms folded in front of his chest and a smug smile on his face.

"So, I heard you're the one who can't defend themselves against 40 year old men." He smirked, swiping back some of his blonde hair.

"Yeah, but if I had a face like yours, I'd sue my parents." I jeered, striding on past him.

"What one? The one who's in jail and has an upcoming trial, or the one that committed suicide?" I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell he was smirking smugly.

I whipped around. "How do you know about that?"

"About what? Your mother?" He smirked. "Oh! Why, people talk. I have a way of getting it out of people."

I wanted to punch him. But I knew that was a bad idea. "Nothing to say?"

"Shut up." I hissed, clenching my fists, hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh no! I'm so offended!" He sneered, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut it, you ugly Brit." It was all I could think of. I know I should've just stopped and left it. But he mentioned Mama, and he will perish.

"Is that your best insult? Calling me ugly?" He smugly walked past me.

"Not insulting, describing." I hissed, raking a hand through my hair.

"Oh boo hoo!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Georgie Fredrick!" The teacher called, they'd started taking roll call.

"Here!" He called back, pulling out a chair like the rest of us and clamouring into the circle.

The teacher continued with roll call, I didn't really listen until, "Thomas Jefferson!"

"Present."

* * *

"James! James, there you are!" I ran towards him, incasing his small frame in a tight hug.

"Hi, Thomas!" He grinned. "Come on, we'll miss the bus!"

"Where are we going?" I giggled, James dragging me towards the bus stop.

"Have you ever gone rollerblading?"

I shook my head.

"Well, there's a first for everything!" The bus pulled up and the doors opened with a loud blast of hot air.

"We're going rollerblading!" I exclaimed, showing my bus pass to the driver. James paid his fee and sat by the window at the back.

"We sure are!"

"Oh, yay!"

* * *

We arrived at Nakatomi Mall where they'd recently build a rollerblading course. James dragged me by the hand inside and up to the front desk where his head was barely visible. "An hour session for two please!"

"Okay, shoe sizes?"

James looked down bashfully. "Size 6."

I ruffled his hair, "13." The teen at the desk turned around, picking up two pairs of rollerblades and handing them over.

"13$ please." I went to rummage in my bag but James stopped me, handing over fifteen dollars. The teen gave back 2 bucks and the blades over too.

"Lets go." I took my blades and James' hand. He led me to a bench and unlaced his shoes, slipping on the rollerblades. I tore off my trainers, looking at the blades.

"Uh, Thomas?" James was standing now.

"Huh? Yeah?" I smiled.

"Need some help?" He grinned, grabbing one of my rollerblades.

I nodded bashfully, blushing in the low light. James crouched on his knees at my feet, placing the rollerskates on and lacing them. He grabbed my hand, helping me stand.

"What do I do now?" I said in astoundment that I was still upright.

"Hold my hand and we step into the ring." I nodded, gripping his hand tighter as he pulled me into the 'roller ring'.

"Okay, now what?" I turned to face him, wobbling.

"Keep a hold of my hand and glide with me." James smiled, sliding ahead. He seemed so effortless, pulling my along beside him.

"This is so weird." I chuckled.

"Skating? It's not that odd." James pulled me closer, holding my hand tightly.

"No, not that. I can't believe I'm dating someone so perfect." I smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Well, I tried. I slipped on my own feet, tripping and falling over onto the smooth hardwood.

"Oh my god, are you okay!" James covered his mouth, stopping abruptly.

I groaned, sitting up. "I'm fine." I giggled, watching his shock.

He bent down, pulling me to my feet. He went up and kissed me, "Don't try and lean down when skating again." He warned.

"Noted."

* * *

"Mom! We're home!"

Eleanor rushed to the front door. "How was your date, dearie!"

"Mom! We weren't on a date, for the last time-"

I kissed his forehead sweetly, and he turned bright red.

"I think it went pretty well." I smiled, watching Eleanor's face light up.

"How perfect! As you kids say now a days, my ship has sailed!" She squealed, hugging her son. "But, Thomas. You hurt him and you won't live to see another day. You hear me?"

James chuckled, loosely holding my hand.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**Words: 863**


	15. --14--

_~8 days since last chapter~_

Crash!

The familiar sound of pots and pans hitting the floor startled me awake. My forehead and hair was damp with sweat, which made me grimace. I raked a hand through my locks, poking my tongue out in disgust. My thoughts had been trailing back to Mama recently. No matter what I distracted myself with, she constantly ended up on my mind. The police had called two days ago, informing me, James and Eleanor that Pops' trial had a date set, three days from now, and that we would be asked to speak in front of the jury. They'd found out about my Mama, and I think his defence is going to try and use that to shorten his sentence.

The clanging of downstairs had died down, and I sighed in exasperation, kicking the duvet off my bare torso. "Jemmy?" I whined quietly, not expecting him to hear, but hoping he would. "Jemmy?" I called a little louder.

"Yes?" He hollered back his reply, footsteps getting louder up to my door. The door to my room pushed open. "Thomas." His voice was smooth and calm.

I froze up, "I'm cold!" I huffed, crossing my arms. James' eyes studied me a second, before smirking and walking over, swaying his hips slightly.

"I can help with that~" He purred, placing a hand by my thigh. I watched his movement, burning up. James grabbed the corner of the duvet cover, whipping it back up to cover me. "There." He said flatly, sticking the tip of his tongue out.

I looked away in embarrassment. "All I wanted was a hug." I pouted, outstretching my arms.

James giggled, slipping into my embrace, appreciating my excellent hugging skills. He went to pull away, but I tightened my grip, pulling him down into the bed next to me. Quickly, the cover was swaddled around James, trapping him in a duvet cocoon. James squealed as I planted kisses all over his face, and one on his neck where I felt a laugh rise in his throat. "What are you..." The laughter escaped his lips, and I smiled, arms either side of his neck, my weight balanced above him.

"I wanted hugs!" I smirked, "and I won!"

James looked shocked. "And how exactly did you win?" His gaze kept flickering to my chest.

"I pined ya!" I exclaimed, kissing his forehead again. James wriggled in an attempt to escape his bed cover prison, writhing.

"You! Did! Not!" He insisted freeing his arms. He wrapped them around my neck, forcefully pulling me down, rolling over and escaping the burrito he was once in. I was in to much shock to say anything as James, pined ME down! Me! The... average Thomas Jefferson! "I, pined you." He stuck out his tongue.

"I- Bha- Uh- Wha?" I couldn't coherently make English, or any other language for that matter. James chuckled deeply, pecking the end of my nose. "What day is it?" Was all I could muster. But, of course, I knew it was-

"Saturday. Which means my Mom's going out with Sarah." Sarah being Hercules' mom. Eleanor and her grew rather close ever since...

"Awesome, what time's she goin'?" I grinned sheepishly, still under James.

"11, I think. She should be out most of the day." James smiled. I leaned up a bit, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He giggled, god he's so cute.

He rolled off me, laying by my side, staring at the ceiling. I quietly counted the bumps, humming softly. "27, 28, 29..." James glanced at me, perplexed.

"What in heavens name are you doing?" He teased, mimicking his mother.

"Counting..." I grumbled bashfully, taking his hand. I rubbed circles on the back with my thumb. James' skin is very smooth. "You've got really nice skin." I blurted out into the once peaceful silence.

"Sounds like something a serial killer would say." James narrowed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my middle, burrowing his face into my chest. "You're not a serial killer, right?"

I chuckled, fiddling with his short hair. "Of course I'm not." I yawned, eyes watering. "We should get up."

"No we shouldn't." James seemed insistent on staying in bed. "You're warm so you're not going anywhere." He nuzzled closer to me, burying into my neck. I could feel his hot breath against my skin, it sent shivers down my spine.

"C-come on, Jemmy. Get up, I'm hungry." I shuddered, retracting my arm from his waist.

James groaned, kissing my neck softly. He left his lips there, not moving. "I don't want to."

I sighed, snaking one arm around his torso, the other around his waist. I stood, picking James up in my arms. He's very light. "Ah!" James squealed quietly, keeping his face in my neck.

"Come on!" I teased in a sing-song voice, sort of acting as if he was a baby.

"No!" James whined, looping arms around my neck. I shrugged.

"Oh well, looks like I'll be carrying you!" He's so adorable, cuddling into me.

"That's fine by me." He murmured, kissing my neck again.

I balanced James on one arm, quickly opening my door. I walked out, shuddering. I placed James on the floor, who whined in protest. I ran back into my room, grabbing a night shirt. I shoved it on, rushing out and picking James back up, smirking. "Yay!" He cheered, relaxing in my embrace.

"Dearie? What's going on up there!?" Eleanor called from the living room. Ah, she must've heard James wooping.

"Nothing, mom!" James called back, kissing my cheek and wrestling out my grip.

"Yeah, we're fine!" I hollered, pressing a kiss to James' forehead cheekily. James blushed red. How is he so cute?

"Okay! Are you two hungry? I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes to catch a bus, feel free to help yourself!" She shouted, a little louder than needed.

"We're fine just now, Ma!" James called back, "bed." He spat, pushing my chest.

I sighed. "But I put a shirt on!" I whined, smiling though.

"Please!" James raked his hands down my chest, pulling puppy eyes.

Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it.

"Ugh, fine!" GODAMN IT, THOMAS! I need to build up a resistance to that now.

* * *

We lay side by side in bed, chatting intently. I started thinking about Mama. How shes watching, I know she is. She must be so angry at Pops. I mustn't cry. Mama wasn't happy, so hopefully now she is. Mama wasn't happy... with me. She wasn't happy so she left her son.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"I remember when we were kids, you and me would go out into the back yard and climb trees! While my mom would sit with your mom and they'd talk and laugh and shout at us." James giggled. I nodded, trying to laugh. Here's hoping the nod shook the tears away.

James cocked his head. "Thomas? Are you... crying?"

I shook my head violently, wiping at my cheeks and eyes. "No, no! I'm fine!" I meant to sound strong, but it came out more of a hoarse whisper.

"Oh god, I mentioned her... I'm so sorry!" James kissed my forehead, taking my hand. I watched our red thread, smiling. I fiddled with it, calming myself down.

"I said it's alright." I captured his lips in a kiss, setting my hands on his chest. "Trust me." I murmured, pressing our foreheads together.

"If you're sure." James' eyes radiated concern, and he gripped my hand.

"I'm sure." I smiled.

"100 percent?" He grinned back, cuddling into me. James is like a little kitten, hisses and bites, but really just wants hugs.

"1000 percent." James kissed the tip of my nose, giggling. My heart melted a little.

* * *

"Bye bye, dearie's!" Eleanor shouted, and the front door opened.

"Bye, mom!" James yelled back, yawning. The door slammed closed and I rolled out of bed.

"Hey, Jemmy?" I had a bright idea. It was as if a lightbulb went off above my head.

He made grabby hands at me, "Yeah, Tommy?"

"When was the last time you went to the zoo?" I wriggled my eyebrows.

James looked off in thought. "Ages ago."

"Well, how about we go today?" I smiled widely.

"Yes! I'd love to!" James hopped out of bed, squeezing me in a bear hug. "I can't wait!"

I smiled, patting his head. "Calm down." I chortled, snorting. "Now, I really am hungry and can't cook. So..."

"I'll make you French Toast." James sighed.

I whooped, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, honey!"

"Honey?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Go with it."

"Will do, sugar." James teased, poking my forehead.

I blushed. "Aww, come on. You're the sweet one."

"Shut up!" He slapped my shoulder, looking down to the right. "Come on, let's make French toast."

* * *

I stood at the sink, dropping the two plates in. "Tommy?" I heard James groan.

"Yeet?" I smiled.

"Hurry up and get ready! I wanna go!" James was alre ady dressed.

I sighed, waltzing back into the living room. "Jemmy, I need to have a shower first."

He whined impatiently, tapping his foot. "Well hurry up!"

"Jemmy, if I'd showered with you, we'd be ready to go by now." I stuck out my tongue at the red boy, chuckling.

"S-shut up and go shower!"

* * *

I stepped out the bathroom, towel wrapped around my waist. Some water droplets slid down my back, passing the scars. I pushed open my bedroom door, glancing towards the bed. It appeared James had already set out an outfit, navy ripped jeans and a mustard flannel shirt. I grinned, picking the clothes up and changing speedily. I dried my hair with the towel quickly, scooping it back into a bun (since it was still damp.)

"Right, Jemmy. Ready to go!" I struck a pose, but received only a weirded out look in return.

"You look like someone." James pondered, taking me in.

"Uh... Thomas Jefferson?"

James clicked his fingers, and it was if a lightbulb went off above his head. "Lafayette! That's who you remind me of!"

I sighed. "I'll take out the bun then-"

"No! It looks good, just at first glance." James grinned.

"Then let's gooooo!" I grabbed his arm, pulling him off the couch and out the front door. He was laughing and swatting at my hand. Jezzo.

I think I'm really falling for him.

* * *

**Words: 1,785**

**Yayayayayayay**

**also, there's an upcoming chapter from someone else's P.O.V and I cannot fucking wait.**


	16. --15--

**I'm** **baaaaack**

* * *

I dragged James up to the entrance, a magnificent white marble lion statue standing tall and proud by the double doors. I could sense the insatiable longing to see the zoo animals in James. "Come on! Come on!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the large lobby. I attempted to stay benign, but the held back excitement exploded out.

"Ah! I'm looking forward to this!" I gestured to my wallet, handing the old woman at the front desk two ten dollar bills. She pursed her lips.

"That's not enough." She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes it is." I said back, knitting my eyebrows together.

"No, the price is fifteen dollars each, for over twenties." She smiled sweetly.

"We're eighteen." James piped up.

"No way are you eighteen, you much be, at most, fourteen." She turned to me. "And you must be twenty. I'll report you for dating a minor." She gestured at our linked hands.

I slapped my bus pass on the desk, a form of ID, narrowing my eyes. "Eighteen."

"That doesn't explain the..." She glanced down at James. "Fourteen? Fifteen year old!"

James groaned, digging through his pockets for any form of identification. With one swift motion, he handed over some ID with a smirk. "Also eighteen."

The lady sighed, pushing our ID's back over, placing the two ten dollar bills in a register. She passed over a map and small card. "Have a good day, sirs." I rolled my eyes, placing my bus pass back into my wallet.

"Come on, James." I practically hissed, squeezing his hand. "Look at me," I whispered, stepping back outside, "I need a smile."

James complied, smiling graciously at me, squeezing my hand back. He looked around, gasping like a fascinated toddler. "Meerkats!" He exclaimed, dragging me to the and enclosure.

* * *

James continued to tug me around the zoo, staring in awe at every stop. I wasn't really paying attention, but gazing at James was proving to be interesting. Every time he turned to see me, I would stare at different animals, most likely blushed a deep red.

"Tommy, I'm hungryyy!" James whined, pulling my arm. We'd been wandering around for about an hour and a half by now, and I was starting to feel famished too.

"Wanna get ice cream then?" I grinned, swinging our clasped hands. James nodded and we left the zoo, we'd seen most things by now anyway.

I lead James to the nearest ice cream parlour, that Lafayette just so happened to have a Saturday job at. We entered, the bell ringing signalling our entrance. Just as predicted, there was a puffy haired, tall male at the counter, wearing a blue and white striped apron, making light conversation with another customer as he scooped some ice cream. The customer paid, and exited the store.

"Hey, Laf," I smiled, leaning on the counter.

"Bonjour, Thomas, James." He grinned, raising both eyebrows quickly. "What can I do for you?"

"James?" I looked down.

"Yeah, umm..." He knew exactly what he wanted, but was to socially awkward, I could tell. "Sorry, uh, salted caramel. Two scoops." He stammered, and Lafayette chuckled.

"I'll have mint chocolate, two scoops too."

"Alrighty!" Lafayette smiled, quickly making up the ice cream and handing it over. "Five bucks." He grinned.

I went to reach for my wallet, but James stopped me, taking 10$ from his pocket and handing it to Lafayette. "I know it's not much, but you keep the extra five." James grinned.

Lafayette smiled, placing the five bucks in his pocket. "Merci!"

* * *

James took my hand, licking his ice cream. I bit into mine, and he shot me a weird look. "What's up?" I giggled.

"Did you just bite into ice cream?" He stared at me, a slicker of disbelief in his eyes.

I nodded. "Yup!"

"What the- how?" James laughed, clearing his throat and taking some more sweet ice.

"Whachu thinkin' about?" I grinned nervously, swinging our clasped hands.

James looked up at me. "Huh? Oh-" He began to stutter, quickly taking extreme interest in the waffle cone in his hand. "Uh- Just, wondering about- Nothing."

I lead James towards a park, in silence. "About what, Jemmy?" I scuffed my foot against the paved sidewalk, looking up into the bright sun. It burned my eyes, so I squinted.

"Don't look into the sunlight, Tom. It'll hurt your eyes." James spoke softly, he seemed awkward, which was nothing new, but it was different.

"Please tell me, what's up?" I licked at some of my ice cream, there wasn't much left.

James sniffed, we entered the park and subconsciously walked towards a black metal bench. "It's just..." He took a shaky inhale, "the thread thing. It's just... so hard to understand. The rarest people in the world, and... and..." James grinned.

"Hey! Another reason to say I'm a god." I snorted, sitting on the bench. Behind the bench was a bunch of weeds, but in front was a hill, littered with tulips and roses and buttercups, just a rainbow of colours.

He snickered, crunching into his waffle cone. "It's just so cool, it must be awesome!"

I shrugged. "Not really, it's so weird."

"How so?" James set his head on my shoulder.

"You'd think it's so cool, but seeing these little distracting coloured lines connecting people. You can't lie and say, oh no, they're fine! You have no choice but to accept that so many people hate each other." I sighed, finishing the last of my ice cream. I took James' hand into mine, lacing our fingers. I set my head on top his, almost trapping him. I knew my hair was most likely annoying James, but he seemed okay, so I did nothing.

"That's... kind of sad..." James frowned, but it turned into a smile as he looked at the vivid flowers.

"Oh well, at least it means reality exists." I followed James' gaze to scanning the petalled plants. "What's your favourite flower?"

"Orange lilies." James said almost immediately, blushing. "They symbolise desire or passion, or hatred if it's negative."

I grinned. "That's so nice."

"Thanks, what about you?" James smiled, kissing the back of our clasped hands.

I chewed the inside of my lip in thought for a second. "I like primroses."

"They mean eternal love." James pointed out, beaming, his head still on my shoulder.

I smiled, "You know a lot about flowers."

"Thanks. Why primroses?" He interrogated, swinging his legs at the bench.

I looked down sadly. "They were my mother's favourite. She grew primroses in little plant pots, they were always lined up along the path to our front door." I made little hand gestures, flittering my fingers.

"Oh. Primroses are very pretty though." James pointed out, taking a hand to my cheek. "Hey... don't cry... Please don't cry..."

I didn't even realise I was crying. How didn't I realise? Now I look like an idiot. Well done.

"Why should I?" I shook my head, flicking the tears from my cheek.

"For me? Will you stop for me?" He kissed my cheek gently, rubbing the back of my hand. "Please?"

I nodded, attempting to stop the bitter flow of tears, which worked. James smiled, standing. He rushed to the hill, picking a pink flower and handing to me. "What does this mean?" I smiled, knowing he chose it for a reason.

"It's a pink rainflower!" James grinned. "They mean, I love you back or I will never forget you! Both work!" He sat back next to me. I held the flower, twisting the stem around my finger.

"You probably shouldn't go around picking flowers." I giggled. "Wanna go home?"

"Yeah." James stood, grabbing my hand. We started to walk.

* * *

**Words: 1,323**

**I'm so excited!**


	17. --16--

**I've been waiting to write this chapter for so looooooong~**

* * *

_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V_

* * *

"Hercules?"

"Yes, Ma?" I called back, shooting my text off to Lafayette.

"Come downstairs please!" I started to worry, have I done something wrong? I've cleared up, I've done my homework, and I don't remember doing anything **to **terrible at school.

I thudded downstairs, smiling. If I'd done something wrong, I'm trying my hardest to soften the blow. "What's the matter, Ma?"

She held out a letter to me, smiling. "It's a court call. They're asking you to be apart of the Jury."

I took it from her hand, it was sealed and marked as classified. "Why me?"

"Well dear, you're officially an adult and have no criminal record, if you do it now, you won't have to for five years!" Ma encouraged with a grin.

"What case is it?" I questioned, opening the letter.

"I don't know, dear."

I ripped it open, slipping the letter out. At the very top the words were, _Abuse Case. _I didn't bother reading the rest, probably just some snobby white chick saying her boyfriend 'abused' her. "Do I have to, Ma?" I whined.

"Yes! You've been selected, don't research anything about the case, you have to be impartial." She cleared her throat. "Plus, you're a last minute choice, I've been told the trials in two days."

My eyes widened. "Two days?! That's short notice!"

"I know, dear. But there's not anything I can do." I huffed, shooting her a smile before bouncing back to my room, immediately going to see what Laf said.

**Laffy Taffy: What the fuck**

**BeefHercy: What's the matter?**

**Laffy Taffy: A bird just flew in through my window I'm so confused**

**BeefHercy: i just got a letter saying I'm in a jury soon btw**

**Laffy Taffy: That's so cool! You get to decide someone's fate, that's gonna be awesome**

**BeefHercy: no not awesome. Annoying. It's in two days!**

**Laffy Taffy: but that's a Monday?**

**BeefHercy: I'll be missing school. That's a plus I guess**

**Laffy Taffy: That's also short eh**

**BeefHercy: Notice?**

**Laffy Taffy: That's it!**

**BeefHercy: I gtg, love ya**

** Laffy Taffy: Did you just?**

** BeefHercy: What?**

** Laffy Taffy: Love you too.**

I smirked, that was the first time love has been used in our relationship. 'Love you' isn't as formal or meaningful as 'I love you', when you add in an I, it gets personal.

* * *

Over the next two days, I sort of forgot about the court jury. Until Monday rolled around, and my Ma reminded me. I'm missing school, which yeah, is alright, but it means I can't see Laf, or Alex, or John. Or James. Or literally anyone.

Ma wouldn't let me wear jeans, which is ridiculous. If I'm having to sit around for 4 hours or more, then I want to be comfortable godamnit! She practically shoved me into my car, and I started questioning why I took the bus to school. Oh, that's right, Ma uses MY car.

Following the sat nav carefully, I drove and turned down streets to the court house. It was a good 30 minute drive away and I was becoming awfully tired. I parked in the local car park, leaving my car and entering the dreaded court house.

* * *

I was sat in a stand, rows of people, black and white, male and female, sat along side me. We all looked equally as begrudged and tired, which I put down to the uncomfortable benches. I looked down at the people below, the ones who'd filed the case. I could only see the back of their head from where I was sat, and the hair they had covered most of it. In fact, I couldn't tell the gender. So I suppose they're a crazy ex filing an abuse case like I guessed.

Behind the (who I assumed to be) girl, was two people. A short male with a hair cut incredibly similar to mine, and an even smaller female. She looked very familiar even from the back.

And then, the room was filled with deathly silence. Two officers entered the room, they were both white (of goddamn course) and between them was a male. He had tanned skin and black hair, he was wearing a stereotypical orange jumpsuit. Just like all the movies.

They sat him down, beside his defence lawyer. Again, I recognise this man. I feel like I recognise them all... Odd.

And with that, the trail started. The suited white man from beside the """abuser""" stood to face us. He was clean shaved, with slick brown hair and was young looking. He cleared his throat.

"Let's begin, shall we? Calling the accused to the stand." He had a soft smirk.

A man, who I swear I've seen before, stood to the stand. Most likely to give his plea. "Not guilty." He said before quickly leaving and finding solitude beside his money grabbing, blood sucking parasite. Or lawyer if you wanna give it it's proper name.

"Right, calling the abused to be stand."

The, who at first I'd assumed was female, stood, pulling some hair behind their ear. Instead of walking up to the stand in silence, they went up mumbling something that sounded like 'don't call me that, it makes me sound weak.'

I closed my eyes. It was going to be a long day. When I opened them, the person at the stand was no girl. It was a male. And I almost fell out my seat.

"Please, state your name for the record." The defence lawyer said softly.

"Thomas Jefferson." His southern accent came out quite strong. I completely forgot about him telling us this! When we were sat in the hospital, I was tuned out, and only there because Lafayette was going.

"And Thomas, what age are you?"

"I'm 18." This may be the most sensible I've seen Thomas in... well... ever!

The lawyer nodded. "Tell us a bit about yourself. Your childhood, how was that?"

Thomas cleared out his throat, shifting. "I had a good childhood for the most part."

"When did it go wrong?"

"When my mother died." Everyone in school knew about Thomas' mother. After it had happened, the head had specifically told everyone to be careful and not bring up moms at all.

"And how did your mother die?" It was so obvious the defence knew why.

Thomas paused. "She committed suicide." He spoke, his usual cocky arrogance didn't seem to be there.

"And, who found her?"

I could see Thomas visibly shaking, I felt bad for him. His mouth was open, but no words were coming out. "I-I did."

The court room collectively gasped, myself included. Wasn't he around nine, maybe ten when it happened! And he found her? That's horrible!

"And you were ten years old, correct?"

"Correct." Thomas practically snapped, biting down on his lip. I heard a noise rise in his throat, and a broken sob escaped. He swiftly wiped at his tears, swiping away the vulnerability.

"Now, Thomas. You're mother committed suicide when you were ten, you were neglected and you were supposedly abused. Do you not think your dear Pops was going through a lot after his wife killed herself?" The defence lawyer paced in front of Thomas' stand, gesticulating wildly.

"Well- uh-" Thomas seemed to be searching for words. The judge, who I only just realised was sitting there, spoke up.

"Mr Cameron, please rephrase the question."

And so the lawyer did. "I know he was going through things, so was I. We all were! But I don't think that's an excuse to abuse your child!" Thomas refrained from slamming his hands on the desk. He always does that when he gets passionate.

* * *

The trail continued, and Thomas was let down from the stand. "Call your next witness!"

And someone else I recognised was there. James' head was barely poking over the stand as his questioning began.

"So, tell me Mr Madison, how did you know Mr Jefferson was in danger?"

James cleaned his throat, he looked incredibly anxious. "I was in my house, which is next door, when I heard a scream."

"And do tell me, who else was home? Your parents, siblings maybe?" This was Thomas' lawyer speaking.

"Dad works a lot, so it was just me and my mom home." James informed. It struck me just how nervous Thomas was when I looked towards him. His leg was bouncing, occasionally hitting the table and he was fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"And what happened next?"

"I knew that Thomas was hurt previously, so told mom I was going to check in on him. To which I left the house and sprinted to Thomas'." James wiped his nose. "His father answered the door and wouldn't let me in, and I heard Thomas..." James shuffled uncomfortably, "and I got really freaked out and jumped their fence." He admitted bashfully.

"And then what, Mr Madison?"

"I found a ladder, in their backyard and got in through the window." James said quietly, although it was amplified by the microphone. "And I called the police, because something was wrong. And I was right."

"Thank you, Mr Madison."

* * *

They called Mrs Madison up, who basically explained that she was best friends with Thomas' mother Jane and now Thomas was staying with her. She reiterated the events that her son had already said.

I thought it was all over, but the police needed to do their bit of convincing now. The first thing they did, was show photos of the injuries Thomas sustained, mostly large cuts and bruising down his back. I'm not sure if I regret coming here, or if I'm glad I did. I can't decide, but I know for sure I feel horrible for Thomas. He's had a shit childhood, if any childhood at all. I always felt bad for Alex, his story was heartrenching, I felt terrible for Lafayette too, both his parents died young but at least he has a foster family. But never have I felt such sympathy for my best friends enemy.

Before I knew it, the police were done, and Peter Jefferson's plea was still innocent, which means it's up to me and the other members of the jury to decide the Jefferson family fate.

* * *

The jury didn't take long at all, I've been told it usually takes forever to decide, but somehow, we were done in four short hours. And man, was I looking forward to it.

The head of the police department stood in front of Peter, holding some paper he was reading off of. "The jury has decided that, on this day, Peter Jefferson has been convicted guilty of abuse and sentenced to twenty years with a possibility of parole after twelve." Peter immediately broke down, his hands by his eyes. The officers grabbed him under the arms, pulling him up. As they dragged him last Thomas, I saw the bastard mouth 'I'm sorry.'

Thomas is crying now too. From where I am, I can't tell if he's sad, angry or happy. Most likely a mixture of all. We were let out, free to go. And so the first thing I did was rush down to where Thomas and James were still frozen. Someone shouted at me, telling me to leave them alone. I pushed past them, and finally got to James and Thomas. James was hugging the taller one, who was still crying into James' shoulder.

"Thomas!" I exclaimed, and his head whipped up to see me.

"Hercules? What are you doing here?" He gesticulated into the air, panicked at me seeing him at his most vulnerable point.

"I was on the jury." I confessed, rubbing my hands together. I saw the corners of James' mouth perk into a small smile.

Thomas grinned too, and all of a sudden, the taller man was wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I patted his back awkwardly until he released me and leapt around excitedly. "Oh god! I'm safe!" He exclaimed, grabbing James under the arms and spinning his around, James yelling and hitting his hand. Which was adorable. Thomas placed him back on the floor, clapping his hands.

"Thanks, Herc." James grinned, his hands clasped in Thomas'. I didn't realise the guy was still crying.

"Not a problem, by the way, man, I'm sorry about your Ma." I smiled sadly, looking down and taking great interest in my shoe laces.

Thomas wiped at his eyes, "Thanks. It happened a long time ago though, it's fine." He grinned, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "I'm so glad you came and, well, helped put him away."

"It's not a problem, I should probably be going." I turned on my heel.

"See you tomorrow, Mulligan."

"Bye Mads."

* * *

**Words: 2,200**

**By the way, I don't include these parts after the word count IN the word count. **

**Also also also WOOOO**

**I'm making a oneshot book. Because I have so many written in notes and I need to share them GODDAMNIT, so look out for that later today or tomorrow.**


	18. --17--

_RIIIIING_

My alarm clock screeched into my ear, telling me it was Tuesday, and I need to get the fuck out of bed. I hit off and dragged myself out of bed, standing on the carpeted ground, about ready to drop and sleep again. I groaned, grabbing some dry shampoo and spraying it into my hair, making it smell like mango's. I quickly changed, just some jeans and a purple sweater. I glanced at the newly changed bandages on my arms, I'm still currently awaiting Friday, when these horrific white gauze's will be gone.

I clattered downstairs, finding Eleanor sitting in the living room, a cup of tea in her hand. The mug was white, it had a pretty pink flower design along it. It looked nice. Tears were rolling down her cheeks silently. It did not look nice.

"Mrs Madison?" I whispered, peeking through the crack in the door. Her head slowly turned to see me.

"Oh, hello, Thomas dearie. How did you sleep?"

"Are you feeling all right?" I didn't answer her question.

"I could be better sweetie, I'm just... I'm sad for you." She concluded, taking a haphazard sip of tea.

"Why's that?" I slid into the seat by her.

"It's just... with your mother gone, and your father put away. You don't have anyone." Mrs Madison started crying again, but she wiped at her cheeks, as if erasing the sadness.

"That's not true." I smiled. "I have you."

Eleanor patted my back. "You're a good kid, Thomas."

I smiled. "Thanks, Eleanor."

I'd eaten breakfast by the time James came downstairs. He was dressed, and had obviously showered as his hair was still damp. I kissed the top of his head, and smiled. James swatted at my hand with a goofy grin. "Mornin', Mom!"

"Good morning, James." His mother nodded, sipping her second cup of tea.

"Thomas? Can I talk with you?" He grit his teeth. What have I done? We're not even official, this is taking it slow. Am I doing it right? Am I a good friend? A good guy to date? Shit, shit, shit.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled sheepishly, following James into the kitchen. He put some bread in the toaster in silence, waiting for it to pop up. I stood awkwardly in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and panicking inside. James spread butter along his toast, and took a bite before speaking.

"How are you?" He finally spoke, smiling nervously.

"Me? I'm okay. Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" I pushed myself up onto the counter, biting my lip in anxiousness.

James chuckled, taking another bite and chewing. "No, of course not. Have you eaten yet?"

"No." I shook my head, "look, James, get to the point. It was clearly important, so spit it out."

He took a shaky breath, a wave of panic seemed to sage through him. I tangled my hand in his, giving my silent support. Our thread is still a vibrant crimson. "I was going to ask, if you maybe, if you wanted to, possibly, want to be my boyfriend?" He said in a rush. My mind raced to keep up, and I was nodding before the processing was even done. "Really?"

"Yes, really, James! I lo- really like you!" I stopped myself, because, do I love him? Well, yes. But, the real question is, am I ready to express that? Maybe? No? I'm not really sure yet.

James hugged my middle tightly and smiled widely. "Great! Great! Great!" His gaze fell to the glowing digital orange clock on the oven door. "Oh, shit! We've got school! Let's go!" I nodded and kissed his head.

Shit.

I've definitely fallen in love.

* * *

**Words 634**

**Sorry this is shorter than usual, writers block can suck my non existent dick.**


	19. --18--

**brah! Sorry for slow updates!**

**TW: panic attacks**

***cough cough* this books gonna be over soon *cough cough***

* * *

"How was that court date!?" George was waiting for them at the gate, a smug smirk on his face. His hand was rested on his hip, and he let out a little chuckle as Thomas pushed him out the way.

Thomas sighed. "It was fine, you British twat." He shoved past George and smiled as James followed. Samuel, who was standing nearby rushed over to George, comforting the boy immediately.

"Thomas, just ignore him next time." James pleaded.

"It's not that easy, James!" Thomas sighed. He looked around the school grounds, he took notice of all the black threads. "There's so much hate." He mumbled.

"What?"

"There's so much hate here, James. All the black threads! They all symbolise hatred and disgust, so many people hate each other, Jemmy. And I can't deny it, because I can't stop seeing it!" Thomas ran a hand through his hair, determined not to break down again at school.

James grabbed his hand, squeezing it twice. He continued in a pattern as they walked, squeezing his hand lightly. "You're alright, Thomas." James kissed his hand.

"Just remember, you survived everything."

"Huh?"

"You survived your mother dying, your neglect, your father, what's a little more?" James looked up. "And plus, now you have me."

Thomas smiled, leaning down and gently kissing James.

"As long as you're here, as long as it's red."

"It'll always be red."

* * *

**oops it's done**

**Words: 263**


	20. Epilogue

James cuddled into Thomas' side with a sigh. Thomas was snoring softly, his chest rising and falling slowly. James touched his cheek before playing with his hair. The only light in the room was the moon beams that shone through cracks in the curtains. This was his happy place.

All was well.

* * *

**Words: 53**

**Total Word Count: ****25,293**


End file.
